SOBER
by ElaQueen
Summary: AU. EQ y SwanQueen: Regina Mills, una exitosa empresaria neoyorquina, cuyo matrimonio por conveniencia colapsa, decide tener una aventura. Durante una fiesta de disfraces, es confundida con una bailarina amateur, a la cual parecen gustarle las mujeres. Detrás de las máscaras, se encontrará a sí misma, en todos los aspectos que podía haber imaginado: Cuerpo, mente y alma.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

 **Elspeth Quinn - EQ**

¿Qué cosas harías por dinero? ¿Qué alcance tienen tus deseos de amar y ser amado? ¿Cuán lejos eres capaz de llegar, dejándote llevar por la ambición o el deseo? Hay situaciones capaces de envolverte de tal forma, que no te darás cuenta que has perdido.

Cuando lo maravilloso se mezcla con lo irreal, la magia y el esoterismo te envuelven; cuando los misterios más profundos que no puedes descifrar, se hacen uno contigo y te poseen… Es cuando no puedes o no quieres dar marcha atrás.

Seducción, pasión, fuego, erotismo, sensualidad, furia y amor… Todo conjugado en un hechizo, que te atrae hasta ella. Así es Regina, la más poderosa mujer en los negocios, la más atrayente de las mujeres. Sexual e irreal, pero con un gran vacío que llenar.

Todos quieren ser amados, y en la magia siempre han existido conjuros para el amor. La realidad de todo esto, es que se debe tener mucho cuidado. Los conjuros del amor dirigidos a otra persona pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosos y no se consideran éticamente correctos, son vistos como magia negra, por la mayoría de las brujas y brujos que se adhieren a la Ley de Tres.

¿Por qué son los hechizos de amor tan peligrosos?

Simplemente, porque el tratar de influenciar o modificar el comportamiento y sentimiento de otra persona, afectando así su libre albedrío, se considera una mala obra.

¿Cuál es la solución?

La solución más efectiva es hacer todo conjuro de amor en la propia persona, o sea, al poner amor a en sí misma, atraerá el amor de las otras personas.

Esa parecía ser la solución para Regina, lanzar un hechizo sobre ella misma, para lograr la felicidad que, hasta ahora, le había sido negada.

Luego de muchos años de lanzar el infructuoso hechizo, Regina Mills, una exitosa empresaria neoyorquina, cuyo matrimonio por conveniencia colapsa, decide buscar a una mujer para tener una aventura. ¿Por qué una mujer? Siempre le han llamado la atención, desde la adolescencia, y continuamente ha buscado estar con ellas, fingiendo ser otra persona.

De visita en un local nocturno, durante una fiesta de disfraces, es confundida con una cliente frecuente y bailarina amateur, a la cual parecen gustarle las mujeres.

Detrás de las máscaras, se encontrará a sí misma, en todos los aspectos que podía haber imaginado.

 **Nota del AUTOR**

Buenas... Me encuentro aquí para presentarles esta historia, que, aunque guarda poca relación con la original, está inspirada en Once Upon A Time...

Como much sotr s, y aclarando que no tengo derecho alguno sobre los personajes de la serie, pretendo utilizarlos dentro de mi relato, guardando todas sus características: Físicas, actitudes y aptitudes, carácter, personalidad, vestuario y arreglo, entre otras.

Lo que si vale la pena aclarar es que, no existe Magia en este Fanfic... O por lo menos no de la magia de la serie.

Van a poder leer la relación entre varios personajes ficticios, de mi propia cosecha, y de algunos de la serie. La historia e hilo conductor me pertenecen; son de mi autoría.

Los principales personajes que podrán leer son Regina (en sus dos personajes), Emma, Elsa, Ruby y Graham. Habrá EQ por montones, y obviamente, SwanQueen... Ya leerán ;)

 **Capítulo I**

 **Furia salvaje**

Camina apresurada. Inevitablemente, está huyendo. ¿Por qué, si nadie la persigue? Ella sabe que nadie la sigue, es sólo que huye de sí misma, de sus pensamientos, de aquello que hizo, y de lo que acaba de hacer.

Sus manos, llenas de sangre, parecen arderle a tal grado, que desearía lavárselas de inmediato; por eso las frota contra su falda cada tanto.

Recorre desesperada la calle oscura, camino a su casa. No ha caído en cuenta que dejó su auto en aquel lugar, y el arma en ese sitio. Todo salió mal, y no como esperaba; no es como lo planificó.

Ella había planeado ser feliz, y ahora estaba muriendo por dentro.

Era evidente que el alcohol había hecho estragos en ella. No recordaba la última vez que estuvo sobria, y eso que no había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel encuentro, o tal vez eso creía.

Una furia salvaje se había apoderado de su vida, y la había trastocado por completo. Ya no se obedecía a sí misa. Estaba dividida, en mente, cuerpo y alma.

De alguna forma, sentía que la vida se le escapaba a cada segundo, con cada paso que daba, pero no desistía en llegar. Tenía qué hacerlo, tenía que verlos para saber que aún había por qué vivir.

Se detuvo en la puerta, contemplando el número "108" color dorado, de la Street Mifflin. Allí era donde vivía. No cargaba las llaves consigo, así que se recostó de la blanquísima puerta de la mansión, y tocó con insistencia el timbre

\- _¡Ya voy!_ – se acercaba hasta ella.

Reconoció la voz al otro lado de la puerta, y sintió que el frío al fin pasaba. Ese signo de calor en su interior la hizo sonreír, y tomar fuerzas para pararse derecha, esperando que le abrieran.

Esa rubia era, sin duda alguna, el amor de su vida. Desde que la conoció, todo cambió dentro de ella; pero siempre había sido muy testaruda para reconocerlo.

Entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y la chica que estaba al otro lado quedó visiblemente impresionada con su hallazgo

\- ¡Regina, mi amor! – tenía los ojos abiertos como platos

\- ¡Soy yo Emma! – dijo, con voz débil – ¡Te juro que yo…!

La rubia alcanzó a mirar la facha de la morena. Su expresión facial, que cambió por segundos de sorpresa a alivio, ahora experimentaba el horror

\- ¡Regina! – la interrumpió, tomándola entre sus brazos – Pero… ¡¿Qué?! – gritó nerviosa.

En ese preciso instante, la morena se desmayó sobre ella, revelando el rastro de sangre que había dejado, camino a casa.

 **-xXx-**

Regina era una chica especial sin duda. Tenía esa chispa y sentido del humor que llama la atención, contrastado con un carácter fuerte e indómito, que, en más de una ocasión, le trajo problemas con su madre.

Era hermosa sin duda, inteligente y dedicada. La niña prodigio, de la cual se esperaba se convirtiese en una dama de la alta sociedad. A menudo recibía amplias recomendaciones en el instituto, y al terminar la secundaria, se sabía que estudiaría negocios en una de las mejores universidades.

Sus padres no podían estar más orgullosos. Todos los jóvenes con clase, esperaban atentos a la presentación de Regina Mills en la sociedad. Las familias la veían como un trofeo potencial a adquirir. Bella, inteligente, adinerada, educada, todo lo que se podía soñar.

Sus hermosos ojos color chocolate eran su mayor atractivo, para el momento. Aún no era una mujer, pero sus curvas ya estaban bastante bien definidas. Su cabello largo, color castaño oscuro, su piel bronceada y sus labios carnosos; todo era un conjunto provocador e inocente.

Nunca tuvo inconvenientes para llamar a atención en la secundaria. Con Regina pasaba algo, que su amiga Sarah llamaba "el gran absurdo"; y es que era popular, al extremo, sin ella así desearlo. Tuvo un "noviazgo" de mentira con el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, fue porrista sin serlo, entre muchas otras cosas que, en su opinión, eran poco importantes.

Su magnética belleza era la responsable de tales cosas. Desde la preparatoria destacó, y eso causaba todo tipo de expectativas sobre ella. Debía ser la chica perfecta, y tener al chico perfecto a su lado.

El problema de Regina con los varones, es que le llamaban poquísimo la atención, por no decir nada.

Ese verano cumpliría los diecisiete, y estaba avanzada para su edad en los estudios, más, sin embargo, nunca había experimentado el amor adolescente; ese que te hace vivir mil locuras, y que se recuerda por siempre.

Cuando terminaron las clases, los padres de Regina la llevaron a su casa a las afueras del estado. Tenían una mansión clásica en el suburbio más elegante de la ciudad, y la finca a la que se dirigían, para pasar el verano. El descampado, el río, la cascada y el bosque la esperaban.

A Regina le emocionaba al extremo aquello, puesto que podía practicar sus múltiples pasatiempos: lectura a su gusto, nadar, piano, tenis, y por supuesto, la equitación. Otra cosa le alegraba el alma a Regina, era que la hija del ama de llaves volvería de estudiar, a pasar las vacaciones de verano, y posiblemente, trabajaría para la familia Mills en la fábrica de trigo.

Ella la había dejado de ver en los veranos, y en las ocasiones en que visitaban la finca, puesto que su madre, Cora Mills, le había encontrado "una beca" en otro estado. Supuso que la había enviado lejos, para coartar su amistad. De niña, se figuraba que su madre, lejos de quererla, la odiaba.

Los Mills eran adinerados, y tenían varias empresas de gran importancia en la región, entre ellas, una productora de harina de trigo.

\- ¡Te vas a divertir éste verano Regina! – le adelantó su madre

\- ¡Si cariño! – respondía su padre desde el asiento del copiloto – Y como sabes, Ruby vendrá a pasar sus vacaciones de verano en la finca… ¿La recuerdas?

\- ¡Si claro! – dijo como si nada, mientras fingía estar aburrida, mirando por la ventana – ¡Quiero ya a mi caballo! – suspiró.

Regina disimulaba, porque sabía que, a su madre, no le hacía nada de gracia que Regina hiciese amistad con la servidumbre, como le llamaba al ama de llaves Marian, a su hija Ruby, y a todos los demás. Siempre fue así, desde niñas.

Ya hacía 6 años que no veía a Ruby, y le hacía mucha ilusión, porque de pequeñas habían vivido millones de aventuras. ¿Cómo sería ahora? ¿Seguiría flaca y pecosa? ¿Aún sería más pequeña que ella, pese a llevarle un año?

\- Y te tenemos una sorpresa… – adelantó su madre – Hablamos con los padres de Sarah, y le permitirán que pase unos días con nosotros, cercanos a tu cumpleaños – la miró con la sonrisa de superioridad que la caracterizaba, tratando de ser "amigable" con su hija – Mandaremos a Sidney a traerla, en dos semanas

\- ¡Excelente! – se animó. Siempre había querido que Sarah conociese a Ruby.

Sabía que su madre buscaba que ella compartiese lo menos posible con la morena, la servidumbre, y que se comportara, tratando a niñas de sociedad. Sarah y Regina eran inseparables en Nueva York, e irían juntas a la universidad; sus padres eran multimillonarios, y eso era suficiente para que Cora la adorara.

\- Y… aquel novio con el que fuiste al baile… ¿Quieres invitarlo para tu fiesta de cumpleaños? – buscaba información, y concretar aquella unión – Pronto será tu presentación formal, y aquel chico es buen partido para que vayas de su brazo…

\- ¿A quién? – la había sacado de sus pensamientos. Abrazó su bolso, y se acomodó en el asiento de cara a su madre

\- ¿No es el mariscal de campo? – acotó su padre – El hijo del juez Hood…

\- ¡Henry! – lo reprendió. Cuando ella hablaba, le gustaba dominar la conversación – Si Regina, ese…

\- ¿Robin? – puso los ojos en blanco – ¡Puff! – exclamó – Terminamos… Es un chico muy infantil… Y me cansa que me persiga para todos lados, como perro faldero… – volvió a mirar por la ventana, abrazando su bolso

\- Pero… ¡Regina! – trató de suavizar el tono, y usar la psicología – Necesitas que un joven te acompañe en la presentación…

\- ¿Y por qué es tan importante eso para ti? – volvió a mirarla – A mí me tiene sin cuidado la presentación… ¿No los estoy complaciendo lo suficiente?

\- ¡Regina! – su padre le pidió que se calmara, aunado a una expresión de súplica. No quería que se desatara la furia de su mujer

\- ¡Tu padre tiene razón! – señaló

\- ¡Pero si no ha dicho más que mi nombre! … – se burló

\- ¡Y es más que suficiente jovencita! – le reclamó, subiendo el tono

\- Voy a Princeton madre, porque así lo quieren ustedes… Creo que los complazco en todo… Pero ese evento superficial… – volteó los ojos – Me parece que es una estupidez… – sentenció

\- ¿Una estupidez?... ¿Una estupidez? – la mujer se estaba alterando, pero no estaba dispuesta a perder. Respiró profundo – ¡Ves que hay algo malo con tu hija Henry!... ¿A tu amiga Sarah también le parece una estupidez? – preguntó con malicia

\- ¡Ella no soy yo! – ella también empezaba a molestarse. Su madre sabía que odiaba que la comparan

\- ¡Ah, ves! – se creía ganadora – ¡A Sarah claro que le importa!... Hasta a la chica ésta, la Ruby… Ya quisiera ella tener esas oportunidades…

\- ¡Cora! – su esposo le hablaba en tono de advertencia, indicándole que se controlara frente al chofer

\- Si tanto te importa… ¿Por qué no va Ruby en mi lugar? – abrazó su bolso, y retó a su madre con la mirada

\- ¡Regina! – otra vez su padre le pedía, con la expresión y su nombre, que no le echara leña al fuego

\- ¡Está bien Regina! – Cora debía actuar con astucia – Aún falta para ese evento, y pues, quien quita que se presente hasta Ruby… Recuerda que va a trabajar en la empresa, esa es otra gran oportunidad… – siguió hablando, con tono sobrado.

Decidió ignorar los comentarios redundantes de su madre, el resto del camino, y concentrarse en sus planes al llegar, y en su preciosa carga

\- ¡Regina! – su madre la llamaba por cuarta vez

\- ¡Si! – exclamó asustada

\- Es la cuarta vez que te llamo… – estaba molesta – ¿Acaso me estás ignorando Regina Mills?

La cosa estaba poniéndose color de hormiga, y es que a su madre le había dado fuerte por el tema de la presentación, los novios, y lo que se espera de una "niña bien".

\- ¡Lo siento! – nuevamente abrazó su mochila. Tuvo que desistir, por su bien

\- ¡¿Pero qué demonios cargas ahí?! – la ira de Cora se había desatado, parecía desquiciada – ¡Dame acá! – tiró de una de las asas

\- ¡Madre no! – gritó desesperada, luchando por proteger su valiosa carga – ¡No! – dio un último tirón, y su madre casi acaba a sus pies.

Regina estaba paralizada. Cora la iba a matar. La mujer permanecía casi de rodillas, a los pies de su hija, en el piso del carro.

\- ¡Regina! – apenas fue audible su voz.

Estaba en problemas. Vio cómo su madre se incorporaba, manoteando el brazo de su padre, que intentaba ayudarla

\- ¿Pero qué te sucede hija? – trató de comprender, y de racionalizar, previo a que la cólera de su esposa estallara.

Antes de que alguno pudiese articular palabra nuevamente, una sonora cachetada impactó el rostro de Regina, haciendo que su cabeza rebotara contra el cristal de la ventana

\- ¡Cora! – exclamó, entre indignado y asombrado

\- ¡Cállate Henry! – interrumpió sin gritar la mujer, cuyos ojos reflejaban la oscuridad de sus malas intenciones.

Regina no se llevó la mano al rostro. No le extrañaba la reacción de su madre. La mejilla le ardía, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle; pero lejos de soltar su preciado cargamento, se aferró aún más a él, de forma imperceptible.

\- No vas a poder estar las veinticuatro horas del día pendiente del bolso Regina… – le dijo, sin mirarla, ajustando sus ropas, como si hablara con una extraña de cualquier cosa.

Su madre no volvió a articular palabra el resto del camino; nadie lo hizo, en realidad. Su padre ocasionalmente, le dedicaba una mirada cómplice, y ella, apretaba más su mochila.

En su bolso, protegía su pasatiempo secreto, uno que compartía con Ruby, y que practicaban de niñas, entre risas y temores: La hechicería.

Varios libros de hechizos, mitología, entre otros. Ese era su gran tesoro, lo que protegió, a costa de una cachetada y la ira de su madre. Era un entretenimiento sin mayores consecuencias, y por simple juego y curiosidad; cosas de niños, eso, y nada más.

Llegaron a la finca, y su madre se bajó, entrado como bólido, sin saludar a nadie de la servidumbre, y sin dar mayores explicaciones.

\- ¡Vamos Regina! – su padre le extendió la mano, para ayudarla a bajar, abriéndole la puerta, y regalándole una apenada sonrisa.

Cuando se trataba de Regina, Henry Mills era un consentidor amoroso, pero si esas licencias suponían enfrentarse a su mujer, quedaba anulado por completo. A su hija siempre le molestó esa actitud de su padre, aunque lo amaba tanto, que respiraba profundo y se reconciliaba con la imagen paterna.

Henry colocó su otra mano en la mejilla enrojecida, producto del golpe recibido, y la acarició. Regina le devolvió la sonrisa, y lo abrazó, sin soltar su bolso para nada.

Al separarse, recorrió con la mirada el lugar, a todos los presentes que salieron a recibirlos, pero no logró ubicar a Ruby. Eso la hizo contrariarse, y ponerse de mal humor. Su padre pareció percibirlo, y la tomó del brazo para entrar a la casona

\- Ruby llega mañana… – le susurró al oído, su confidente padre.

Lo miró asombrada, y volvió a sonreírle. Él daba todo por ver a su hija feliz.

Después de saludar a todos con afecto, se retiró a su habitación, y cerró con llave. Hacía ya años que conservaba la original, y la copia de acceso a su habitación, en aquella propiedad de campo.

Tomó un largo baño caliente en la tina, y se dedicó a desempacar, y a contemplar aquellos libros mágicos, que tantas experiencias le guardaban.

Al día siguiente, dejó bajo llave aquellos tesoros, al igual que su habitación. Su madre tendría que violentar sus sistemas de seguridad, y pasar mucho trabajo, antes de llegar a sus preciados libros de brujería.

Desayunó con su padre, y de Cora no había señales de vida, al igual que de Ruby

\- Deberías ir a las caballerizas… – le indicó su padre, como si cualquier cosa.

Regina, que estaba vestida para cabalgar sin problemas, entendió la indirecta del hombre, le sonrió ampliamente, y se dispuso a hacerle caso

\- ¡Gracias! – lo abrazó por la espalda, y lo besó en la mejilla por unos segundos – ¡Te adoro papito! – salió a toda prisa, dando saltitos de alegría.

En el preciso instante que dejaba el comedor, por la puerta opuesta, ingresaba su madre, con cara de pocos amigos

\- ¿Se puede saber a dónde se dirige Regina? – miró a su esposo con desprecio

\- Va a practicar equitación… – respondió, abriendo su periódico

\- ¿Y eso la hace tan feliz? – se disponía a desayunar – ¡Café! – señaló su taza, sin ver a la chica que esperaba para servirle

\- ¡Si Cora! – suspiró – Sabes que ama a su caballo, y que su talento en la equitación es innato. Graham Humbert, el hijo del General… ¿Recuerdas?... – sabía cómo controlar a Cora

\- ¿Aquel que estaba en la secundaria militar?... – expresó un repentino interés por la conversación – ¿Su prima no va la misma secundaria que Regina?

\- ¡Si!... Vio a Regina en el club el otro día, y le impactó su talento… Además de su belleza – le dedicó una mirada cómplice – Es bueno que siga cultivándola… Además, pienso que a Regina no le es totalmente indiferente.

\- ¡Interesante! – estaba repentinamente animada – Es muy buen partido, y es guapo… Y además, su casa de campo colinda por el Este…

 **-xXx-**

Regina llego corriendo a la caballeriza, y la encontró desierta de personas, mas no de caballos. Rocinante relinchó al escuchar su respiración

\- ¡Belleza! – se adelantó al espacio que habían destinado para su corcel favorito – El viaje fue…

Quedó impactada, al ver que el caballo no estaba sólo. Ya tenía la montura ajustada, y lo acicalaban. Pero eso no fue lo único que dejó sin habla a Regina. La chica que cepillaba a su caballo, era increíblemente hermosa.

La miró, y le sonrió de forma cálida. Alta, atractiva. Su piel blanquísima, en contraste con su largo cabello castaño de visos rojos. Y sus ojos, de un azul verdoso único

\- ¡Hola Regina! – se acercó a la morena, que permanecía con la boca parcialmente abierta, y los ojos como platos

\- Ru… ¡¿Ruby?! – sin duda era ella. Sus hermosas pecas, y su mirada cálida se lo reveló – ¡Ruby! – de un salto fue a abrazarla.

Se aferró a su amiga de la infancia, y ésta, después de unos segundos, le correspondió. Se separó de ella, para verla mejor, le sonrió mirándola a los ojos, y la volvió a abrazar

\- ¡Te extrañé tanto! – empezó a sentir que ella, era la más emocionada de las dos. Percibió el aroma a manzana y canela de la chica, y se estremeció.

Se separó de ella, y observó que lloraba

\- ¿Ruby? – nunca fue muy comunicativa. Regina era la que hacía y deshacía en sus travesuras

\- ¡Yo también… te extrañé! – bajó la vista.

Desde ese instante, volverían a ser nuevamente inseparables, para bien o para mal.

Ambas montaron a las bestias, y se dirigieron por el sendero, hasta la cascada. Se contaron todo lo que pudieron. ¿Qué hacían? ¿Cómo les iba en los estudios? ¿Qué otros talentos tenían? Regina redescubría a Ruby con satisfacción y curiosidad. Eran muy afines, y eso no le extrañó; siempre lo habían sido, y sospechaba que todos lo notaban, en especial su madre.

Reían, y hablaban de sus recuerdos de la infancia. Las travesuras, por las que regañaban a Ruby, y que Regina, valientemente aceptaba. Nunca fue una niña miedosa, ni injusta.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que le diste laxante a tu instructora de piano? – soltó una carcajada – Que querías que jugáramos a revivir a tu lagartija…

\- ¡Ruby! – se sonrojó, y rio con ganas – ¡Pobre mujer! – la voz de Ruby se le antojaba hermosa – Y nunca revivimos a Gertrudis…

\- ¡¿Gertrudis?! – sus carcajadas, resonaban en el bosque, de camino al pozo – ¡Verdad!... que ese era el nombre de la lagartija… ¡Gertrudis!

\- ¡Si! – casi lloraba de la risa – Y mi mamá me castigó por el resto del verano… – se entristeció de forma repentina – Ese fue el verano, donde decidieron que debías estudiar lejos… – bajó la mirada, concentrándose en acariciar a Rocinante – ¡Lo siento Ruby!

La chica se paró en seco, haciendo que Regina se detuviese también. Ésta última, se volteó a mirarla, llena de vergüenza

\- ¡Oye! – exclamó Ruby brindándole una gran sonrisa – Esa fue una tremenda oportunidad que me quisieron obsequiar tus padres… Yo nunca podría haber tenido una educación así… ¡Ni en sueños!

\- ¡Lo sé! – ella le sonrió con ternura – Es sólo que me quedé muy triste, porque ya no serías mi compañera de juegos nunca más… – volvió a sonreír – No te puede ver antes de que partieras, y pues… Sentí que fue mi culpa que eso pasara…

Ruby, con extrema habilidad se bajó de Apple, la otra yegua de Regina, y se acercó a ésta, mirándola con intensidad a los ojos

\- ¡Sabes que no fue tu culpa! – estaba seria, pero relajada. No era sólo condescendiente – Que son cosas que, se dieron de esa manera… Y bueno, resultaron para bien, de una forma u otra…

Regina estaba hechizada por los hipnóticos ojos verdes y azul de Ruby. Escuchó cada palabra que decía, observó sus labios rojos y carnosos pronunciarlas, y un calor se instaló en su corazón y en sus mejillas

\- ¡Si! ¡Lo sé! – volvió a sonreír, con esa mezcla de dulzura y ternura, que era capaz de hacer feliz a cualquiera

\- Y aún podemos ser compañeras de juegos… – hizo una especie de gesto malicioso, que culminó por hacerla abochornarse

\- Pues si… – sostuvo Regina, tratando de entender eso último que había pasado.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, y un silencio incómodo se mantuvo el resto del camino. Llegaron hasta la cima de la cascada, y bajaron por el sendero llano hasta el pozo; dejando a Apple y a Rocinante, debidamente amarrados.

Regina se quitó las botas y las medias, y se sentó en una roca a las orillas de aquel hermoso paraje. Sintió el agua fría mojar sus delicados pies, y un escalofrío la recorrió por completo. Ruby la seguía de cerca, mirando con atención cada movimiento de la hermosa morena

\- ¡Ya no eres más pequeña que yo! – sentenció. Volteó a mirarla, desde su posición inferior

\- ¡No! – se sonrojó. Suspiró – ¿Seguiste estudiando piano? – se arrodilló al lado de Regina, y empezó a lanzar piedras al agua

\- ¡Sí! – soltó esa palabra, en un gesto de gracia

\- ¡Yo aprendí a tocar el violín! – respondió orgullosa

\- ¡En serio Ruby! – la miraba con verdadera admiración – No tenía idea… Tu mamá no me lo contó… Siempre preguntaba por ti, y me decían que eras de las primeras de tu clase…

\- Je je… ¡Pues si! – se ruborizó.

Otra vez se miraban de reojo, y el silencio las rondaba. Se escuchaba el sonido de la caía de agua, del movimiento río arriba, de toda la naturaleza que las cercaba

\- Recuerdas que solíamos venir aquí a nadar, desnudas y con frío… Y que hacíamos fogatas con "la abuela" y hacíamos "magia" … ¿Lo recuerdas? – suspiró – Sí que fueron buenos tiempos… ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Si! – sonrió – Lo fueron sin duda… Y aún podemos nadar aquí… – le hizo un gesto con las cejas. La expresión de su rostro, era de picardía y malicia.

Regina observó por unos instantes cómo Ruby, su ahora perfecta amiga de verano, empezaba a quitarse las botas, las medias, la blusa

\- ¡Ruby! – se abrazó, como si los botones de su camisa, amenazaran con salir volando solos – ¿Qué haces? – la miraba con recriminación, mientras recorría con la vista todos los alrededores

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – no paró de desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior – ¡Ay Regina!... ¡Vente! – caminó, se montó sobre unas piedras, dispuesta a lanzarse en aquella poza, extendiéndole la mano – ¡Vamos, que estamos solas! – terminó de quitarse la ropa interior, desvelando su desnudez, que dejó sin aliento a Regina.

La vio recibir la brisa en su cuerpo, cerrar los ojos e inhalar profundo, y lanzarse de clavado, en una de las partes más profundas. Ella estaba en shock, viendo cómo se zambullía desnuda aquella escultural chica, sin duda más desarrollada que ella, en ese entonces

\- ¡Regina! – le gritó la chica – ¡Vamos!

\- ¡Voy! – salió de su ensimismamiento, y recuperó el valor – ¿Está fría?

\- ¡Claro que está fría! – reía a carcajadas – Como siempre… Aunque sea verano… ¡Ven! – le hizo un gesto con la mano, y se hundió por unos segundos.

Repitió la acción de Ruby, y se montó en aquellas piedras. Sintiendo la mirada penetrante de su amiga, se fue retirando la ropa interior. Primero el brasier, dejando al descubierto sus pequeños, pero hermosos senos. Sentía que un calor punzante la recorría toda. Su corazón latía apresuradamente, y lo sentía a punto de salir por su boca. Hasta su delicado sexo, de adolescente en evolución, latía.

\- ¡Vamos! – le sonrió con malicia – Que no es nada que no haya visto ya…

Le respondió al gesto, y de golpe, retiró su panty, y se lanzó al agua. La otra chica se acercó nadando, al verla salir a la superficie

\- ¡Ah! – gritó – ¡Qué fría está!

\- ¡Si! – se acercó más – Pero al rato te acostumbras… Y mira… Ya el sol se levanta, y nos secaremos rápido… Vamos a apurarnos – le echó agua en el rostro a Regina, y huyó

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Me las pagarás! – la persiguió para hundirla.

Juguetearon unos minutos, intentando hacerse de la victoria: ser la última en hacer tragar agua a la otra. Se dirigieron hasta una zona, donde podían tocar el fondo con los pies. Sus cuerpos empezaron a rozar, y de repente, ya no bromeaban, sólo se veían a los ojos, muy cerca la una de la otra

\- ¿Quieres jugar un poco más? – dijo resuelta Ruby, con un dejo de nerviosismo y timidez.

Sin duda había cambiado. Regina, que siempre lideraba las travesuras, que solía ser la más atrevida, se había quedado atrás, respecto de la nueva y mejorada pecosa

\- ¡Si…! – arrastró con temor la palabra.

En ese instante, la chica la tomó por la cintura, acariciándola en el proceso. Hizo que sus cuerpos se unieran casi por completo. Los prominentes senos de Ruby, rozaban los tímidos de Regina

\- ¿Recuerdas nuestros hechizos? – susurró

\- ¿Los de amor? – Regina tragó grueso, y prosiguió – Si… los recuerdo…

\- Yo hice uno para ti, hace un año… Para volver a vernos… – le sonrió.

Regina se estremeció. Ella no había tenido ese tipo de contacto con ningún chico; los que, de paso, le llamaban poquísimo la atención. Pero Ruby, ella sí que le atraía.

\- ¿En… en serio? – estaba temblando, pero no por el frío

\- ¡Si! – miraba los labios de la chica. Deliraba por ellos.

Vio a Ruby cerrar los ojos, y terminar de acercarse, para besarla. Eso la tomó por sorpresa, porque, aunque lo esperaba, no pensó que lo deseara. Sus labios se unieron, en un beso inocente, mientras ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que imitarla, y responder ante aquel deseo.

Por unos segundos, se sintieron en aquel tacto, y notó que su antigua amiga, debía tener algo de experiencia besando; y haciéndolo con chicas, porque en seguida la tomó por los glúteos, con una familiaridad y seguridad, que la dejó pasmada.

\- Ruby… ¡Para! – se separó ligeramente de ella.

La chica entendió la mirada de la morena. Ella nunca había tenido un contacto semejante, tan íntimo y personal. La acarició con ternura por la mejilla, y la abrazó con fuerza.

Ese acto, fue el inicio de algo hermoso. El primer amor de Regina, que había nacido en sentimientos desde la niñez, pero que, físicamente, se descubría hasta hoy. Era sorprendente cómo, en algunas horas, había cambiado todo aquello que quería de la vida.

El resto de los días pasó entre besos, escapadas, y largas conversaciones nocturnas, acompañadas de caricias, y ciertas enseñanzas exploratorias de Ruby para con ella. También se dedicaron a ocultarse de Cora, que las asechaba cada vez más de cerca.

Ella sabía que su madre nunca aceptaría tal cosa. Su hija, la perfecta Regina Mills, no sólo confraternizaba, por decirlo menos, con la servidumbre, sino que esa "servidumbre" era una chica. A Regina Mills también le gustaban las chicas. Bueno, no las chicas, esa chica: Ruby Lucas.

Se perdían en los ojos, la una de la otra. Se acariciaban con deseo pueril, y con inocencia de amor. Todo era perfecto y maravilloso. Hacían conjuros fantásticos para detener el tiempo, o para que su madre se quedara mucho más en sus siestas. Y parecía que funcionaba, porque sentían que tenían cada vez más tiempo para amarse en secreto.

Uno de esos maravillosos días, Regina interrogó a Ruby sobre su pasado, y su experiencia

\- Red – así le decía de cariño, porque solía usar un abrigo rojo de niña. El único que tenía, para el invierno – ¿Has besado a muchas mujeres?

\- ¿A qué viene eso Regina? – le respondió con una pregunta, en tono divertido – ¿Estás celosa?

\- ¡¿Celosa yo?! ¡Puff! – le restó importancia – Sólo quiero saber… Porque… pareces tener mucha experiencia, y me llevas poco más de un año… Por eso lo pregunto…

La chica la miró con sospecha, pero entretenida con el comentario

\- Te diré, si me respondes algo antes… – colocó una expresión pícara en el rostro

\- ¡A ver! – se molestó un poco – ¡Si no me quieres responder, no me pongas trampas ni condiciones!

\- ¡Vamos Reg! – también le tenía ese apodo, en contraste al suyo – Es sólo una broma… No soy una loba mañosa – se restregó en su brazo…

\- ¡Está bien! – la hizo reír

\- ¡Shiii! ¡Que nos pesca tu madre! – le tapó la boca, y la morena se vio forzada a reír en silencio – ¿Habías besado a alguien antes de mí? – sabía que la respuesta era afirmativa

\- ¡Si! – dijo con vergüenza, bajando la mirada – ¡Pero un par de besos nada más! Y sin lengua…

\- ¿Fue aquel chico, con el que te molestaba tu madre? – continuó

\- Si… Robin… Y te juro que no sé ni cómo terminé siendo su novia… Lo único que me llamaba la atención de él, era su estúpido tatuaje de un "León" – se levantó de la cama, cerrado el libro de magia celta que tenía en las piernas – Olía… a bosque, a… a… "silvestre" – era despectiva – Pero, un día antes de sus dieciséis, se escapó de casa, y se hizo ese tatuaje… Todos lo creíamos un rebelde

\- ¡Caramba! ¡Te gusta! – dijo en tono irónico

\- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! – se volteó furiosa, auto regulando el volumen de su voz, hasta susurrar a gritos – No me gusta, en absoluto… Pero él era el chico más popular de la secundaria, y pues…

\- Y tú eras la más popular… La más bella… – se levantó, cerrando los demás libros de hechicería – Él s rico, y tú tienes una gran herencia… Así que, sacando cuentas, es un buen partido…

Se había colocado frente a Regina, y sus ojos no dejaban de buscarse con necesidad. Se notaba la tristeza en sus palabras; eso hizo que la morena bajara la intensidad de su molestia

\- No fue por eso que me hice su novia… – dijo serena – Y ya te conté que, siendo honesta, no sé ni cómo pasó. Mi amiga Sarah dice que es como un don… Cosas maravillosas me pasan, sin saber cómo… "El gran absurdo", así lo llama…

Sonrió bajando la vista, de forma inocente y pícara, con un cierto aire de satisfacción

\- Y supongo que tiene razón – la miró con intensidad, acercándose un poco más a su "amiga" de la infancia – Porque… ¡Míranos! – puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Se quedaron mirando unos segundos en silencio. Hasta que Regina lo rompió, en tono amoroso – Pero no creas que vas a evadir mi pregunta Ruby Lucas… ¿Has besado a muchas mujeres?

\- ¡Regina! – le sonrió – No he besado a "muchas" mujeres, sólo a dos… Contigo, tres…

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo… – se sentía un poco desubicada, como fuera de lugar

\- Te explico… Lo que quería preguntarte es, si siempre te habían gustado las chicas, o cómo lo supiste… – se zafó del agarre con delicadeza, apartó los libros de la cama – Porque yo, desde que tengo uso de razón sobre la sexualidad, las veo… Siempre me han gustado… Entonces, quería preguntarte… ¿desde cuándo sabes que te gustan?

Terminó de retirar los tomos, colocándolos en el lugar secreto que tenía la morena para resguardarlos, y se tendió en la cama, mirando hacia el techo, con los pies en el suelo, y los brazos cruzados sobre su estómago.

Regina permanecía en silencio, impactada por la pregunta. Casualmente, no era algo que ella supiera de cierto, o hubiese meditado a profundidad. Solía enfocarse tanto en sí misma, que no había tenido tiempo de meditar sobre "esas cosas"; sobre todo porque, en una ciudad como Nueva York, tan avanzada y a un ritmo acelerado, no daba chance de que se consideraran, especialmente porque se ven como algo natural.

\- Ruby… Yo… – dijo, para volver a callar

\- ¿Soy la primera mujer en la que te fijas? – volteó a mirarla desde su posición en la cama – Háblame con confianza Regina, conmigo no tienes por qué sentir pena

\- Pues… ¡Sí! – se dejó decir, tímidamente, unos segundos después – Es decir… Ahora que lo pienso, he visto a jóvenes que me llaman la atención, físicamente, pero, sobre todo, intelectualmente… Pero lo mismo me pasa con las mujeres – se sentó a su lado, observado que volvía a mirar al techo. Entonces se recostó a su izquierda – Sólo que, con éstas últimas he tendido a fantasear un poco más, a preguntarme ¿cómo sería besarla?, por ejemplo…

\- ¿Y con los chicos no te pasa? – volteó a verla

\- ¡No!... Bueno sí, pero sólo una vez – aclaró – Con un chico que conocí en el baile de invierno, éste año… Lo que hizo que Robin se pusiese celoso… Y, de hecho, por eso terminamos…

\- ¿En serio? – sentía curiosidad por los detalles – Y entonces… ¿te hiciste novia de ese otro chico?

\- ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? – soltó una sonrisita, en tu no entre pena y suficiencia – Es muy lindo, caballeroso, maduro y extremadamente inteligente… Además, practica en el club… Pero no, es dos años mayor que yo, y ya va a la universidad… Sólo acompañaba a su prima al baile

\- ¡Entiendo! – miró nuevamente al techo – Por lo que veo, también es millonario…

\- ¡¿Cuál es el tema con eso?! – empezaba a sentirse incómoda por el tono que usaba Ruby, cada vez que mencionaba la parte económica – ¿Me consideras diferente a mí, o también me etiquetas por eso?

\- ¡No! – se levantó – No Regina, disculpa… Es sólo que… No me ha tocado fácil a mí, y son cosas que apenas te he contado, muy por encima, haciendo énfasis en las cosas buenas, y no en las malas – su mirada se llenó de tristeza, y se proyectó, haciendo ver sus ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas…

\- ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? – se sentó, y abrazó a la chica, después de darle un casto beso en los labios…

Ruby hizo que ambas permanecieran abrazadas, y se volvieran a tender en la cama, en esa posición, acomodándose para dormir

\- Cuando éramos niñas… ¿Me querías? – la miró llorando

\- Pues… ¡Sí! – entendió que esa era la pregunta que Ruby quería hacer – De una forma excesiva y exagerada, pero más inocente y casta que la actual… Pero sí… Y creo que mi madre lo notó…

\- ¿Querías besarme entontes? – seguía indagando

\- ¡No lo sé! – suspiró – Pero creo que me gustaba más jugar "al papá y a la mamá" contigo, que a las hechiceras… A menos que se tratara de hacer hechizos de amor, que en secreto te decía que eran para David, pero eran para ti…

\- ¡¿En serio?! – reía con timidez, ahogando su llanto, susurrando – Yo hacía lo mismo… Y siempre me preguntabas "¿a qué jugamos?", y yo disimulaba hasta decir como sin ganas, "al papá y a la mamá" – rieron

\- No… Pero eran juegos inocentes – paraba de reír

\- ¡Si! – era verdad, no había mala intención o curiosidad mal sana en aquellos juegos – Pero yo si quería besarte, desde entonces… Siempre fuiste la niña más linda que había visto… Y lo seguiste siendo. Nunca vi ojos iguales… – ahora la miraba con intensidad

\- ¡Ruby! – estaba conmovida y sin palabras

\- ¿Y tú? – quiso saber

\- La verdad… no… No lo veía de esa manera – fue honesta – Me daba hasta miedo cuando jugábamos, que nos descubrieran o algo así… No sé. Tal vez por eso no me daba cuenta – esperó unos segundos, y retomó – ¿Qué es eso malo que te pasó?

La joven interrogada, se incorporó, para sentarse en la cama, al lado de la morena, que permanecía acostada, viéndola con interés

\- Pues… Yo me di cuenta que tú me gustabas, cuando tuve conciencia de qué era gustarle a alguien… Y, obviamente, con eso me di cuenta que no me iban en absoluto los hombres. De hecho, creo que siento repulsión por ellos, si soy honesta. Pero me encantan las mujeres: su cuerpo, su olor, su naturalidad e inteligencia… Dones que tú posees en exceso – volteó a mirarla con picardía

\- ¡Entiendo! – hizo una pausa para agarrarle la mano – ¿Entonces fui tu primer amor?

\- ¡Si Regina! – aceptó el gesto, aferrándose a ella – Mi primer y único amor…

\- ¿Y las otras dos chicas? – preguntó, de forma seca

\- ¡Curiosidad! – prosiguió – Desamor, supongo. No tenía muchas esperanzas de verte… Y es que, en el instituto para señoritas católicas al que me mandaron, no me quedaba más que estar en mi elemento, pues éramos puras mujeres.

Regina se sentó también, para estar en posición de mirar los hermosos ojos turquesa de Ruby, y captar toda la emoción de su relato. Deseaba saber todo de ella, de primera mano

\- Sé que te ha ido bien… Que eres una de las mejores de tu clase, y que también te dedicas a las artes – inició Regina

\- No debes sentirte culpable de que me haya ido Regina… Tú no tienes la culpa en lo absoluto – su rostro se entristeció y sus ojos se apagaron

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! – se acercó extrañada

\- Sí, me ha ido bien… He tratado de estar a tu altura Regina, a lo que tus padres querían de ti, como una fantasía infantil de que, así, te gustaría más – continuó – Pero el hecho de que me enviaran a aquel internado, no tiene nada que ver contigo…

\- ¡Claro que sí! – era obstinada – Recuerdo claramente el día del laxante para la profesora de piano, y que nos encontraron en el bosque, durmiendo abrazadas… Claro que era por el frío, pero mi madre se enojó tanto… En especial porque estaban sus invitados en casa…

\- ¡Si! – le colocó su dedo índice en los labios, para que no la interrumpiera más – Necesito que escuches lo que sucedió, y que, por favor, no me interrumpas… Si no, no sé si pueda contártelo todo.

Regina asintió, besando con amor aquel dedo, luego su mano y sus labios. Ruby respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos unos segundos, y aferrándose a las manos de la morena; luego perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos marrón avellana

\- Supe que tu madre te pegó, muy duro, y fui a hablar con mi abuela para decirle que era mi culpa – comenzaba a llorar – Tu madre siempre fue violenta contigo, y yo no quería eso para ti… Quería que intercediera por ti.

Respiró profundo, y las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos sin control. Soltó la mano de la morena, y se secó las lágrimas que habían caído

\- Ella fue a hablar con tu madre, y yo me quedé afuera, por donde habían estacionado los carros de los invitados… No me atrevía a entrar a la casa grande. Estaba muy asustada – prosiguió con su confesión, conservando la postura infantil de aquel momento – No quería que tu madre me viera, y pensara que quería escabullirme hasta tu cuarto. Te vi sentada en la ventana llorando, viendo hacia afuera… Estabas desconsolada…

Regina acarició sus mejillas, empapadas en llanto. Se acercó más para escucharla, ya que, entre el llanto y los susurros, casi no podía hacerlo. Recordó claramente llorar, sentada en el muro bajo la ventana, donde se colocaba a leer actualmente.

\- Allí – señaló la chica, secando también sus lágrimas – Y fue entonces que… se me acercó – bajó la vista y guardó silencio

\- ¿Quién? – dijo de repente

\- ¡No lo sé! – su llanto arreció – Estaba oscuro y no alcazaba a verlo con claridad. Estoy segura que era uno de los señores millonarios, que visitaban a tu madre… Bueno, a tus padres

\- ¿Qué te hizo? – Regina se crispó. Trató de negarse lo que suponía, haciendo preguntas inocentes – ¿Te delató? ¿Te pegó?...

\- No Regina – la miraba con dolor – No voy a entrar en detalles, porque todo es muy confuso, y lo que alcanzo a recordar me duele en el alma, y me llena de terror…

\- ¡Tranquila! – apretó aún más sus manos

\- Me golpeó, y… y… abusó de mí… – empezó a costarle respirar y acallar su llanto

\- ¡Ruby! – la abrazó. Sentía que le dolía el pecho. Sentía odio y mucha indignación – Estoy aquí… Nada ni nadie nos separará ahora…

La chica se desahogó un buen rato en silencio, mientras Regina acariciaba sus largos cabellos castaños, con mechones rojizos. Cuando se separaron del abrazo, continuaba sollozando, con la mirada perdida y gesto inerte

\- ¿Ruby? – le llamó

\- ¡Lo siento! – hacía respiraciones – A veces se me olvida lo mucho que esto duele – se terminó de limpiar el rostro, mientras inhalaba y exhalaba – Yo… quedé muy mal… Apenas era una niña de doce años, y pues aún tengo cicatrices. Fue, además de obviamente traumático, muy violento…

Paró de hablar, con un aspecto escalofriantemente sereno. Se alejó un poco de Regina, y se hizo cola de caballo, en el larguísimo cabello

\- Cuando me encontraron por el sendero, ya era de madrugada – se levantó, y se apoyó de uno de los pilares de la cama, apartando la cortina – Estaba muy mal, había perdido sangre… Me llevaron de emergencia al hospital del pueblo, y descubrieron lo que me pasó… Iban a averiguar, pero… – bajó la cabeza, suspiró, y se dirigió a la ventana, sin llegar hasta ella – Tu madre habló con el sheriff, y buscó que no se supiera, porque luego eso me iba a marcar, y todos hablarían de ello… Decidió que nadie debía verme, el resto del verano, y que, al recuperarme, me llevarían lejos, a un internado donde estuviera segura.

Regina estaba en shock. Ella nunca supo nada de aquello. Cómo saberlo si tenía tan sólo diez años de edad. Había pensado que era cruel que se llevaran a Ruby tan lejos, y que no les habían permitido despedirse siquiera

\- Pero… Por más que quisieran protegerte… Debieron averiguar quién era… ¡Ellos debieron hacer algo! – alzó un poco la voz, y luego se dio cuenta de que no servían de mucho sus palabras – Yo… – se quedó callada, ante la mirada inerte de su enamorada

\- Tú eras una niña hermosa, con una paliza encima, y con muchas suposiciones en la cabeza – se acercó, colocando su mano en la mejilla – Y lo que yo tuve que pasar, no se lo deseo a nadie… Crecí abruptamente, y te extrañé tanto. Lo poco que sabía de ti, era lo que la abuela me decía, cuando me visitaba. Entonces, decidí que debía estar a tu nivel, y esperar paciente el momento de verte

\- ¡Ruby! – la abrazó

\- Tranquila – ella era la que trataba de confortar a la morena, cuando debía ser al revés

Regina se separó sorprendida. Ruby estaba bastante rara desde la confesión, y era claro que se debía a lo duro que fue, repetir lo que le sucedió en palabras. Recordar aquella atrocidad la había hecho deprimirse, y a ella encolerizarse con sus padres, en especial, con su madre.

Estaba muy claro que, Cora, había guardado las espaldas de algunos de éstos ricos desgraciados. Eso la hizo sentir terriblemente enojada, y a la vez asqueada. Aquel hombre que violó a su amiga, podía haber comido a su lado por aquel entonces; peor aún, el desgraciado que la había ultrajado, tal vez estaría en su fiesta de cumpleaños

\- ¡Ruby! – tenía esa expresión de terror en el rostro – Tal vez esa persona siga frecuentándonos – tenía que advertirla

\- ¡Lo sé! – dijo sin más – Lo he supuesto siempre, pero nada me iba a apartar de mi deseo de encontrarte nuevamente. Y ya no soy una frágil niña de doce años… Ha llovido mucho Regina

\- ¡Dios! – se llevó la mano a la boca. Rompió en llanto, dirigiéndose a la cama, para no caer en el piso – ¿Cómo he podido estar ajena a todo por tantos años? – las lágrimas caían sin control, de sus hermosos ojos color avellana

\- ¡No Regina! – corrió a consolarla – No quiero que te sientas responsable de nada, tú eres tan inocente como yo…

\- Pero ellos… – bajó el tono – Pero ellos no lo son – sentenció sobre sus padres

\- Tu padre nunca lo supo – aclaró

\- ¿Cómo? – se cuestionó

\- Me dijo mi abuela, que él estaba consolándote aquel día – prosiguió – Y que, a modo de protesta, no bajó más a la fiesta… Se excusó, y se quedó a tu lado

\- ¡Es cierto! – suspiró para calmarse.

Ambas se quedaron calladas, mirándose. No se decían nada, no era necesario. Regina precisaba que la perdonara por no saber, y Ruby, que sólo se quedara a su lado. Fue un acuerdo tácito. Ella no tenía responsabilidad en las acciones de sus padres, pero sí en la felicidad que, de ahora en adelante, le brindaría a Ruby.

Llevaban un rato acostadas, ya se habían calmado, y se acariciaban en silencio. Por precaución, habían apagado la luz de la lamparita; así nadie las molestaría, y hablarían un poco más

\- ¿Y cómo se llamaban? – de repente rompió el silencio

\- ¿Quiénes? – creía entender la pregunta, pero hacer enojar a la morena, era divertido

\- Pues las dos chicas esas, a las que has besado… ¡Esas Ruby! – le dijo, enterándola con su tono, de que sabía de sus malas intenciones – Porque… ¿sólo las has besado? ¿o no?

\- Ha, ha, ha… – soltó unas carcajadas contra la almohada

\- ¿Te burlas de mí? – susurró molesta, en un tono más audible

\- ¡No! – trataba de controlar su risa – Es que te ves muy tierna cuando te molestas… Una ternurita molesta – siguió riendo

\- Sigue… Sigue y evade, Ruby Lucas – le advirtió, contagiándose de su risa

\- ¡Mérida y Dorothy! – dijo de repente – Mérida fue la primera chica a la que besé, fuera de un juego de "papá y mamá" – Le dedicó un giño – Bueno, ella fue la que me besó… Es que ella tenía ese ímpetu de conseguir lo que quería, de ser valiente y enfrentarse a todo – sonrió

\- ¿Cómo era? – tenía curiosidad. Una sensación, como de frío en el estómago, la hizo sentir un poco incómoda con las confesiones de Ruby

\- Pelirroja, pecosa, de ojos claros – se volteó, colocándose de lado para ver a Regina, en la oscuridad – Tenía un cabello rizado y abundante, hermoso. Era muy dinámica y le gustaban los deportes… Y yo pues, coincidía en la equitación con ella. Pese a ser un internado de monjas, era para señoritas muy acomodadas, así que, el aprendizaje de la etiqueta y todo lo que debe tener una esposa de sociedad, estaban a la orden del día – volvió a guiñarle el ojo, que no supo si Regina vio

\- ¿Qué edad tenías? – prosiguió

\- Yo, catorce, y ella trece – sonrió – Era más precoz que yo… ¿Y tú?

\- ¿Y yo qué? – contestó

\- ¿Qué edad tenías cuando el fulano Robin te besó? – aclaró, sin molestarse como la morena

\- Pues, fue reciente… Así que dieciséis – dijo con superioridad

\- ¡Vaya! – se sorprendió – Siendo tan hermosa… Yo te habría besado, ese verano a los diez – sonrió – Y si él no se hubiese pasado, con ese beso, yo tendría tu primero…

\- ¡Tonta! – le devolvió la sonrisa – Lo hiciste, a nuestro modo infantil. Y pues, tienes mi primer beso con una mujer, que es más de lo que él puedo decir – la pellizcó en el hombro

\- ¡Auch! – rieron – Dorothy, era mayor que yo – se dejó decir, como si nada – Con Mérida duré un año de besos, y encuentros furtivos pero inocentes, si se quiere. Pero ella acabó por cansarse de mí, y se fue con una chica de 13… Una asiática llamada Mulán. Las mujeres me encantaban, y eso estaba claro, y yo llamaba mucho la atención de las que reconocían mi… Mis inclinaciones – aclaró – Pues, de eso no tardaron en enterarse unas profesoras, a las que les gustaba seducir alumnas…

\- ¡Monjas! – dijo, sorprendida

\- ¡No! Ha, ha, ha – le daba gracia lo dramática que era su enamorada – No todas las clases las daban monjas, o sacerdotes… Había profesoras, contratadas para las materias científicas, y las artes

\- Entiendo… – se sentía apenada, por su asombro infantil

\- Pues, como te decía, la profesora de artes plásticas gustaba de las mujeres… Y yo me había desarrollado – se señaló de arriba abajo – así tan hermosa como me ves… Entonces, llamé su atención

\- ¡¿Con una profesora Ruby?! – estaba escandalizada

\- Ha, ha, ha… No seas mojigata Regina – trataba de disimular que, le dio un poco de vergüenza el comentario – Pues tampoco es que era una anciana. Tenía veintiséis años… Y había estudiado en aquel colegio, así que se sabía todos los trucos, las formas de salir y de evadir a la autoridad. Fue la favorita de sus profesoras y de las monjas… Entonces, mi época de rebelde terminó

\- ¿Rebelde? – se extrañó

\- ¡Bueno! – se acomodó para hablar mejor – Es que, ya yo me destacaba en las asignaturas, y en el violín, entre otras actividades… Pero las chicas con dinero me hacían la vida miserable. Parece como si, al ingresarme, se hubiesen dado a la tarea de aclarar que era por caridad. Y las monjas, puff, eran muy duras. Así que, al suavizar el trato con ellas gracias a Dorothy, tuve el control del lugar… No sé si la época de rebeldía finalizó, o comenzó… Ahora que lo pienso bien – rio

Su risa iluminaba el lugar, aunque fuese silenciada para no ser descubiertas; sobre todo si Regina reía con Ruby.

Sus confesiones no pararon. Se contaron todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Obviamente Ruby era muchísimo más experimentada que ella con las mujeres, pero le daba espacio a Regina para ir a su ritmo. Ella todavía era una niña, joven e inocente.

Ruby salió, cercana las doce de la noche, tratando de no ser vista. Esa operación encubierta, no salió todo lo bien que ellas esperaban, puesto que, Cora, que rondaba los pasillos con una jaqueca terrible, las había visto despedirse. Para ese momento, sólo vio un gesto inocente de complicidad; de hecho, le pareció que recién se hablaban, después de todos los días que habían trascurrido, desde la llegada de la mayor.

 **oOo**

 **Bienvenidas a mi nueva historia, que, por petición del público, es obviamente SwanQueen.**

 **No juzguen un libro por su portada, y denle la oportunidad al segundo capítulo. Espero sus comentarios sobre éste y el que viene, para saber si les gusta, y si quieren que continúe.**

 **Para aclarar algo, la historia comienza en el presente, prosigue en el pasado, y tendrá un futuro… No digo más… Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y como siempre, que me dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

 **Conjuro de amor**

Al día siguiente, Regina se topó con su madre en el comedor, presta para el desayuno con ella y su padre, lo que no había hecho desde su llegada.

\- Te ves trasnochada Regina… ¿Algo te ha desvelado? – preguntó maliciosa. Las primeras palabras hacia su hija, en muchos días

\- ¡Buenos días madre! – le habló con desdén. No podía olvidar la confesión de Ruby – Buenos días papi – le sonrió dulcemente

\- Te hice una pregunta Regina… – ratificó su madre, en tono severo, pero sin exasperarse

\- ¡Tranquila Regina! – intervino su padre – Tu madre estuvo toda la noche danzando por la casa con la migraña

\- ¡Henry! – lo interrumpió, taladrándolo con la mirada.

Ese era el origen de su extraña pregunta. Regina tuvo que disimular el percatarse de que, existía la posibilidad, de que la hubiese descubierto con Ruby; y logró hacerlo muy bien. Evidenció que Cora volvía a mirarla, y sin notar que se había percatado de sus intenciones

\- Padre… Tranquilo – dijo Regina, como si tuviese la madurez suficiente para entender a Cora – Madre, verás… Ayer dejé caer mi reloj al cabalgar… No me preguntes cómo, porque no lo sé…

\- ¿El de tu abuelo? – preguntó su padre, interrumpiéndola, algo sobresaltado. Hacía referencia a una herencia familiar

\- ¡Henry! – la mujer estaba molesta por la intromisión de su esposo – Continúa, y dime ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la pregunta?

\- Pues que cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en la cama lista para dormir… ¡Me sobresalté! Traté de calmarme, pero era en vano… Entonces Ruby, con quien no había hablado bien desde que llegó, tocó a la puerta del cuarto… y, cuál sería mi sorpresa, que llevaba en las manos el reloj de mi abuelo – dijo, disimulando la gran importancia de su amiga, y aumentando la emoción por el pequeño objeto

\- ¿Si? – el tono era irónico – ¿Y por eso te desvelaste? O fue que esperó hasta muy tarde para entregártelo… Porque si es así…

\- ¡No! – la interrumpió. Conocía de sobra la doble intención en el asunto – Ella vino temprano, y como yo estaba alterada, apenas iba a poder conciliar el sueño… Entonces, la invité a pasar, obviamente como gesto de agradecimiento, y charlamos de lo que habíamos hecho en éstos años… ¡Nada de particular! – aseguró, haciendo su mejor papel de desentendida, afirmando que le daba igual la chica – Al final tuve que correr a la pobre, porque me caía del sueño… Con una gran sonrisa padre, no me mires así… – lo veía, estaba extrañado de su conducta, algo parecida a la de su madre – Fui cortés, ella se retiró, y ahí sí, pude conciliar el sueño… Pero no eran tan tarde… Bueno, no sabría precisar la hora… Yo tenía tanto sueño – empezó a comer, como si nada.

Cora estaba impactada. Regina no estaba evitando a Ruby. Se habían encontrado y hablado, al parecer de cosas para nada desagradables, y a la morena parecía darle igual

\- Ya quiero que venga Sarah… Puff, me aburro sin ella – soltó de repente – Y, por cierto – comentó con una gran sonrisa, aprovechando que tuvo una idea brillante – Supe que Graham Humbert tiene su casa de verano muy cerca de aquí… Y me gustaría, no sé… Invitarlo a mi fiesta…

\- ¡Hija! – saltó de alegría. Por las razones que fuera, su hija estaba sacando el tema, y lo aprovecharía – Pues claro que lo puedes invitar a tu cumpleaños… Y su casa colinda por… El oeste, creo…

\- ¡Gracias Madre! – les sonrió a ambos, y tomó la mano de su padre a través de la mesa – ¡Eso sería maravilloso!

\- Y pues… Sarah llega el miércoles próximo. Eso me dijo su padre – aclaró Henry – Así que estará para la fiesta…

\- ¡Excelente! – exclamó la morena

\- Es bueno que "confraternices" con el chico Humbert, puesto que, seguro, podría acompañarte a la presentación del final de verano en la ciudad – soltó sin más Cora

\- Madre… – hablaba con tono de fastidio – Una cosa a la vez – no podía sobre actuar. Debía encontrar un equilibrio entre la Regina de siempre, y la que quería aparentar que guardaba las distancias con Ruby – El otro día estaba un poco molesta, es todo… Pero la verdad, es que el chico me agrada y es muy guapo… Y afirman que es inteligente – no mentía, en realidad pensaba eso de él – Pero, no he tenido oportunidad de conocerlo mejor y, no sé si él esté interesado, ya que es mayor que yo… Eso me genera un poco de ansiedad… Por eso quiero ir con calma, para no decepcionarme luego…

\- Hija, te entiendo – colocó su mirada comprehensiva, que se antojaba macabra. Tomó la mano izquierda de la joven, para hacerse más cercana – Pero ningún chico se resistiría a todo lo que tienes para dar… Ya verás… Me encargaré personalmente de hacerles llegar la invitación de tu cumpleaños a los Humbert, y de hablar con su madre para que lo envíe mañana para acá, con alguna excusa… ¡uy! – recordó que era sábado, y que el domingo sería descortés hacer esa diligencia – ¡Verdad que hoy es sábado! Bueno, hoy llamo, para que venga el lunes…

\- Está bien madre… – dijo, fingiendo miedo y emoción – Ojalá venga, para conocerlo y saber si le agrado…

Su padre estaba atónito viendo aquella escena. No sabía si estar feliz, porque su hija parecía estarlo, o porque estaba llevándosela bien con su madre; o precisamente, estar asustado, porque las veía congeniar a la perfección, como nunca antes.

Regina terminó de comer, y se preparó para ir a cabalgar. Ésta vez, se llevó sus atesorados libros de hechicería. También empacó el almuerzo, y su flauta dulce.

Su madre estaba tan contenta, que olvidó por un momento todo el cuento de Ruby; y no le importó en absoluto, dónde estaba aquella joven, qué haría el resto del día, o la idea de Regina de almorzar en el campo, para dedicarse supuestamente a la lectura. Nada de eso le importaba ya, más que conseguir que, aquel joven, viniese a conquistar a su hija.

 **-xXx-**

Regina cabalgó hasta el punto de encuentro. Aquel claro en el bosque, había sido recién descubierto por las chicas, desviándose de los senderos preestablecidos en la propiedad de los Mills, y casi a los límites de ésta. Allí se encontraría con Ruby, que se aseguraría de salir media hora más tarde que Regina, y de que todos en la casa, incluyendo a Cora, la vieran haciendo algún quehacer antes.

Y así fue. Cora observó con agrado, que Regina se retiraba de la propiedad, hacia el campo, apenas saludando amablemente a la "chica de la servidumbre". También notó cómo Ruby no miraba siquiera a su hija, o a ella, y se limitaba a ayudar a su abuela, a retirar la mesa, y a hablar en la cocina de su novio Archie, a quien extrañaría mucho.

Obviamente, ellas habían orquestado el plan de despistaje un par de días antes; y la morena, había conseguido darle un mensaje posterior al desayuno, escrito en una servilleta, previniéndola de su madre, y sin ser vistas por ésta.

El fin de semana pasó sin mayores novedades. Cora estaba encasillada en su papel de casamentera, y Regina, en el de la enamorada de Ruby. Cada minuto que pasaban juntas, se amaban más.

El lunes, Regina decidió dar otro paseo, llegando hasta el claro para esperar a Ruby. Ató a Rocinante a un árbol, sacó una manta de su bolso y la tendió en la mezcla de grama y tierra al pie de otro. Se sentó, sacó su libro de hechizos, su cuaderno de apuntes, y empezó a diseñar un conjuro personal. Uno de amor, tan poderoso, que haría que ella y Ruby fuesen felices por siempre. Ese sería su final feliz.

Estaba tan concentrada escribiendo, que no notó que el tiempo pasaba, y Ruby no llegaba. Se percató de que alguien se acercaba, pero por el lado opuesto al que se suponía, llegaría su novia. Cerró el libro y escondió por instinto su cuaderno de notas. La silueta de un hombre a caballo se hizo visible entre los árboles. Tomó su afilado lápiz con fuerza, dispuesta a defenderte

\- ¿Quién está allí? – se levantó, y continuaba ocultado su cuaderno, a sus espaldas, con la mano izquierda, y con la mano derecha, sujetaba firmemente el instrumento de defensa improvisado – ¿Quién está allí? – Gritó, y un escalofrío la recorrió cuando vio que llevaba una escopeta de caza

\- No se alarme vecina… No fue mi intención asustarla – una voz de hombre le respondió con cautela.

Regina no soltó el lápiz. Lo sujetaba como si, literalmente, su vida dependiera de ello

\- Soy Graham Humbert… ¿Se acuerda de mí? – aclaró, y empezaba a verse su rostro – Su madre me ha permitido ingresar a éstos predios, alegando que vieron a una criatura, posiblemente un lobo, merodeando

\- ¡Oh! Sí, creo que… nos hemos visto… No recuerdo dónde – Disimulaba. Claro que su madre tenía las manos en eso – ¿Y usted va a cazarlo? – lo más probable es que fuese mentira lo del lobo, pero si no, le molestaba que quisiese lastimarlo

\- ¿Yo?... No, no… Ha, ha, ha… ¡Para nada! – movió la escopeta, señalándola – No, esto es para protección, en caso de tener que defenderme o defenderlas – se bajó del caballo – Yo no lastimaría a ningún animal… Las bestias son más nobles que muchas personas que conozco – se dijo en voz alta, mientras miraba a su corcel y lo acariciaba – Pero, para serle honesto, creo que no es posible que los lobos bajen hasta acá. No en ésta época, por lo menos…

\- ¡Entiendo! – era muy guapo, y parecía amable he inteligente

\- Mejor baja el lápiz, antes de que te lastimes con él – le sonrió, acercándose con tacto, y extendiéndole la mano – Tú debes ser Regina…

\- ¡Si! – bajó el lápiz y lo tomó con la izquierda, descubriendo su cuaderno de notas en el proceso. Le correspondió al gesto – Regina Mills, encantada…

En ese momento, la morena notó que él observaba su cuaderno, mientras le respondía con una gran sonrisa

\- A sí que lees y escribe… Y, por lo visto, no le temes a los lobos – le dijo divertido

\- ¡No! Pues, les tengo respecto – se sonrojó – Y no… Yo sólo escribo tonterías, cosas al azar – Lo vio acercarse más, y observar los libros. Se apuró a taparlos – Pero, en todo caso es personal…

\- ¡Si claro! – se veía apenado – Disculpe Regina, no fue mi intención…

La verdad que era guapo. Alto, cabellos castaños, ojos claros color miel, con una barba poblada para su edad, pero perfectamente cuidada, lo que lo hacía ver mayor. Tenía presencia, y un cuerpo atlético, además de una mirada inocente y la sonrisa de un millón de dólares

\- ¿Se quedará aquí? – preguntó – No es que quiera indagar… Es por si no le importa que la acompañe… por seguridad – Intentaba ser amable. Era obvio que le atraía la morena

\- Es que espero a alguien… – soltó como si nada – No hace falta que usted se moleste – ahora trataba de ser diplomática – Pues, no creo que haya un lobo suelto… ¿O sí?

\- No creo – le sonrió – Bueno, en ese caso, mejor tomo el camino de regreso… Pero le aconsejo que no espere mucho tiempo sola… Los lobos, también solitarios, suelen ser agresivos – le dedicó otra sonrisa, más que encantadora.

Regina bajó la mirada, correspondiendo con vergüenza y sonrojándose en el proceso

\- Bueno… Creo que, si me acompaña, será más seguro – dijo, impidiendo con sus palabras que el chico regresara a su caballo – Por lo menos, hasta que llegue la persona a la que espero…

\- Claro… ¡no faltaba más! – se volvió, ubicó su escopeta en el árbol frente a Regina – Yo me encargo de su seguridad… Hasta que llegue… la persona que espera – titubeó al decir la última frase.

La morena notó que el chico se había cortado, tal vez imaginando que esperaba a otro, y no a una bella mujer como Ruby

\- Espero a una amiga… – se apresuró a decir. No tenía por qué dar explicaciones, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. En todo caso, el chico no tenía la culpa de nada. Obviamente, eso era responsabilidad de Cora – Tenemos tiempo que no hablamos, y pues, el otro día encontró algo que se me había perdido… Me pareció que, dedicarme a la lectura, me haría matar el tiempo por acá…

\- ¡Ah claro! – su rostro cambió nuevamente. Se notaba relajado – Leer mientras esperas… – estaba algo nervioso. Se notaba que la chica le gustaba mucho. Solía observarla mientras practicaba equitación en el club

\- ¡Hermoso! – dijo la morena de repente

\- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió

\- ¡No tú… el caballo! – se echó a reír, mientras veía el color carmín, apoderarse de las mejillas del chico

\- ¡Si! Claro, claro… ¡Qué tonto! – también soltó unas cuantas carcajadas, más de nervios que de otra cosa – Te presento a "Amarok"

\- ¡Es hermoso!... Y hablando de ellos… El lobo solitario… Pero fiero – Lo miró con picardía. Estaba fascinada con la bestia. Un imponente caballo moro, negro como un azabache, perfectamente bien formado, lo bastante alto y fuerte – ¿Puedo? – le dijo, acercándose al cuadrúpedo

\- ¡Ten cuidado, que es mañoso! – se preocupó, porque no era nada dócil.

El animal se quedó impactantemente quieto. Regina lo manejaba con seguridad y respeto, cosa que el corcel notaba y retribuía, dejándose acariciar.

\- ¡Impresionante! – dijo él, acercándose por el otro lado, y acariciándolo también – No sólo sabes de caballos, y mitología Inuit, sino que los amansas – la miró, dándole a entender que, todo eso y más, le gustaba – Amarok es joven, y con un temperamento nada fácil

\- ¡Pues si! – se sentía anormalmente cómoda con el coqueteo; tal vez porque estaba más concentrada en Amarok, que en Graham – Los esquimales no me son indiferentes… – echaron a reír, y ambos caballos ni se inmutaron

\- Él es "Rocinante", mi corcel favorito – lo llevó hasta él, mientras lo señalaba – Es recio, pero muy dócil y cariñoso. ¡Vamos! Acarícialo para ver qué pasa…

El animal respondió excelente, hasta con afecto, buscando más caricias de Graham, cuando éste paró de hacerlas…

\- Me encanta… Es muy dulce – repitió Regina – Una mascota, sin insultar a su especie…

\- ¡Es hermoso! – ahora usaba tono seductor – Como su dueña…

De repente, a Regina le entró mucho calor. Se apartó y le dio la espalda, pensando _"¿y ahora qué hago?"_

\- Eh… ¡Gracias! – dijo, y se volteó, fingiendo una gran sonrisa amistosa – Pero siéntate… Estás en tu casa – le dedicó un guiño, recogiendo su hermosa y larga cola en un moño.

\- ¡Gracias! – se sentó, y la vio hacer lo propio – Debe ser muy entretenida la lectura, para que no escucharas que me acercaba…

\- Ni tanto… Es magia celta y otras tonterías – dijo como si nada – Pero me entretienen, al igual que un buen libro… y me causa curiosidad… Es todo – disimuló que se concentraba en su libro

\- ¿Entonces escribes un conjuro? – hablaba divertido – ¿De amor acaso? – sonría con sapiencia

\- ¿Qué? – cerró el libro impactada. Justo eso hacía – ¡Cómo! – trató de disimular su cara de sorpresa, para no pasar más pena – No… Bueno, si… Boberías de esas. Pero no es para mí… es para bromear con mi amiga – mintió

\- Ah, buen… Si no es para ti – estaba disfrutando conocerla, y ponerla nerviosa – Porque sabes lo que dicen… – ahora fingía decir esas palabras con seriedad – Los conjuros de amor, son peligrosos… En especial, si lo que queremos es influenciar a otros para que nos amen…

Regina tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Trataba de no parecer una tonta, pero ese chico no lo hacía fácil. ¿Se estaría burlando de ella? ¡Claro que lo hacía! " _Imberbe_ ", pensó.

\- Oye… ¿qué sabes tú de magia? – cerró el cuaderno, y guardó sus cosas en el bolso

\- ¿Yo? ¿De magia?... Nada, honestamente – se levantó al verla agacharse a recoger – Pero de mitología si…

Volteó a mirarlo, algo furiosa, cual niña malcriada. Observó que la veía con ternura, y no pudo evitar sonreír

\- ¡No se burle de mí Graham! – le habló en serio, aunque le sonreía – No me gusta que se burlen de mí…

\- ¿Y le gusta burlarse de los demás? – le sonrió

\- ¡Tampoco! – fingió seguir molesta, mientras terminaba de recoger.

Ambos rompieron a reír, cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Regina no podía creer lo ridícula que había sido. La vergüenza que le daba, que aquel chico la viera como una practicante vulgar de hechicería, se convirtió en risa. Se burlaba de sí misma, relajándose ante los comentarios coquetos de su vecino.

Nuevamente se veían. La mirada de Graham era, evidentemente seductora, y Regina no sabía qué hacer con

\- Creo que me voy Humbert – dijo sin más, montando en su caballo

\- ¿No esperará a su amiga? – mencionó, algo desconcertado – Y me puedes volver a llamar Graham… ¿Podemos tutearnos?... Si gustas…

\- ¡Claro! Graham… Por supuesto – otra vez sentía sus mejillas encenderse – No… No la esperaré, es evidente que no vendrá – recalcó, algo decepcionada

\- ¡Tal vez sí! – le sonrió con ternura – ¿Estás segura que era aquí que la esperabas?

\- ¡Si claro! – afirmó

\- Tal vez se haya ido a ese fabuloso pozo de agua turquesa, con la pequeña cascada, que el río ha formado en esta propiedad – se acercó a ella, con esa mirada

\- No lo creo – soltó sin más, de forma seca – ¿Yo cómo sabes tú de ese pozo?

\- Alguna vez vine de niño… A alguna fiesta, y me escabullí – admitió – Y la verdad es que todos lo comentan. Su terreno es uno de los mejores. No sólo el descampado es encantador, sino que tienen el bosque, las irregularidades del terreno, y el río que viene del Geneva y que atraviesa parte de la propiedad, justo haciendo esa pequeña cascada…

\- Y tenemos una pequeña laguna, pero es artificial – apuntó, a modo de broma – Entiendo… ¿Y qué con ese pozo?

\- Que si tu amiga ya te plantó… ¿por qué no me llevas hasta allá? – preguntó sin más, tomando su escopeta, y colgándola de la silla de montar

\- ¿Por qué no vas tú solo? – lo retó, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro – Si llegaste de niño, llegarás ahora. Se nota que tienes cualidades de rastreador – le dedicó un guiño

\- Y por qué no ser cortés y acompañarme… Tal vez de regreso, te encuentres a aquel lobo, y pues… Yo me sentiría responsable – le dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja – Yo prometo que no nos demoramos y que te devolveré a tu casa pronto.

La morena lo miraba con un dejo de incredulidad y desconfianza. El chico parecía tranquilo. Ella no era mojigata, pero le causaba algo de inquietud estar con él lejos de casa. Aun así, aceptó, sin dejar de pensar en Ruby

\- Está bien… Está bien – le dedicó una sonrisa – Pero permíteme dejarle una nota a mi amiga, por si llega a venir, así sabrá dónde estamos y se nos unirá

\- ¡Perfecto! – montó en su caballo.

Regina usó una hoja de su libreta, escribió unas cuantas líneas en ella, y la dejó debajo de una roca al pie del árbol, perfectamente visible. Terminó de acomodar su mochila, se la colocó, y preparó a Rocinante.

Llegaron hasta aquel sitio, después de unos minutos de camino, en los que Graham buscaba que Regina le permitiese conocerla. Autores favoritos, instrumentos musicales, sitios conocidos, amistades; parecían ser tan compatible como era posible.

El chico hacía su mejor esfuerzo. Era caballeroso, atento e ingenioso. Conseguía por momentos que la morena se concentrara en la conversación, olvidando a su "mejor amiga". En el fondo no lo conseguía. Estaba muy preocupada de que Ruby no hubiese acudido a su encuentro, porque estuviese enferma, o quién sabe en qué condiciones, que no había podido escaparse y avisarle.

Llegaron al pozo por la parte superior, desde dónde veía caer el agua, de una altura no mayor a cuatro metros, a modo de cascada

\- Es pequeña, comparando a como la recordaba – mencionó el joven

\- En realidad, no es que sea muy grande… Pero es lindo de ver, y muy rica para bañarse, ya que, en el pozo, el agua no es tan fría – hablaba como guía de turistas – Demás de ser verano… Claro está

\- Me gustaría bañarme, si no te importa que me auto invite – dijo, en tono tímido

\- Por mí, no hay ningún problema – hablaba honestamente – Pero debes avisar antes, para que te dejen pasar, y así no des toda esa vuelta por el bosque

\- ¡Hecho! – le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, que ella correspondió.

Aseguraron los caballos, bajaron por la orilla con cuidado, y se sentaron a hablar y a jugar con los pies en el agua.

Estuvieron en aquel lugar por hora y media, y la chica que esperaba la morena, nunca apareció.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Graham – Te ves tensa… ¿Dije algo malo?

\- ¡No, para nada! – le aclaró

\- ¿Es por tu amiga? – quería ayudar

\- ¡Si! – no le importaba ser franca con él. Le estaba tomando confianza – Es raro que no haya avisado… ¿entiendes?

\- ¿Quieres regresar? Vamos… Ya no te quito más tiempo – le dedicó un guiño, se levantó y le tendió la mano – Si quieres nos regresamos por el mismo camino, y te ayudo a buscarla…

\- Está bien, vamos – le sonrió, y permitió que la ayudara a levantarse – Vamos de regreso a mi casa, como indicaste. Si no está en aquel claro, no hay mayor problema… Sigo a casa

\- ¡Seguimos! – indicó – Te dije que te acompañaría…

\- Cierto – sonrió apenada

\- Y tranquila, que seguro la chica se lio con alguna encomienda que le asignaron sus padres, quién sabe, y ni ha podido respirar la pobre – afirmó, ayudando a Regina a subir por la loma de la orilla

\- ¿Cómo? – había entendido, es sólo que una idea clara, por fin se asomó en su cabeza

\- Que tal vez… – le tendía la mano para terminar de subir, cuando lo interrumpió

\- Sí, si… eso lo entendí – hizo un gesto de negación con la mano y la cabeza, y se aferró a Graham hasta llegar a su destino elevado – Entonces… – dijo una vez arriba, sacudiéndose las manos – Mi mamá les pidió a tus padres que nos ayudaran, con esto del lobo merodeando – trataba de confirmar lo que pensaba

\- Si… Que si yo estaba disponible… Para revisar por los límites del Este, y que tú habías salido hacía rato… – la ayudó a desatar a Rocinante y a montarlo.

Listo, era lo que necesitaba saber. Su madre no sólo había planeado el encuentro entre ellos, sino que sabía que ella no estaría al oeste. Por tanto, era posible que estuviese consciente, de sus encuentros con Ruby. Posiblemente, ésta última afirmación, sería la causa de su ausencia.

\- ¡Vamos directo a mi casa! – dijo, con furia en su mirada

\- Pero… ¿Y tu amiga? – preguntó, algo extrañado por el cambio de humor de la morena

\- ¡No vendrá! – afirmó, mirándolo con complicidad, y molestia – ¡Vamos! – gritó, e hizo que Rocinante se parara sobre sus patas traseras, para luego arrancar a correr.

Graham hizo lo propio con Amarok, y trató de alcanzar a una Regina que iba como alma que lleva el diablo. Logró esquivar, con semejante soltura, cada rama, tronco, y árbol que se interponía entre la chica que seguía y él.

Llegaron al descampado, que conducía a la casa. La chica no aminoró su marcha, sino que apretó el paso

\- ¡Regina! – le gritó preocupado, y agitado por el ejercicio físico sobre el corcel – ¡Regina!

La morena estaba enfrascada en llegar a su casa, lo antes posible. Era como si se hubiese percatado de haber dejado algo muy importante allí. La morena disminuyó drásticamente el ritmo, al aproximarse a las caballerizas, y por fin el chico pudo alcanzarla.

\- ¡Regina! – hizo su último intento, bajándose del caballo aún en movimiento, a unos pasos de ella – ¿Qué sucede? – tomó con fuerza a su bestia, que parecía alterada

\- ¡Disculpa Graham! – se volteó, visiblemente agitada – Debo llegar a mi casa… Si quieres, puedes retirarte – se dio media vuelta, y continuó a pie, para dejar a Rocinante resguardado

\- Pero… – estaba contrariado y extrañado. La siguió – Bueno, espero que no sea nada grave… Igual, debo esperar a mis padres que…

La forma abrupta en la que se detuvo, a la entrada del establo, le indicó al joven que no todo estaba bien. Regina permanecía es shock, por lo que estaba viendo. Graham no alcanzaba a visualizar lo que ella, y, por ende, se apresuró a llegar a su lado

\- ¿Qué suce…? – interrumpió su pregunta, al ser nuevo testigo de aquel exabrupto

\- Ruby… Pero ¿qué…? – se dejó decir la chica, aún inmóvil en la puerta de la caballeriza

\- ¡Cora! – Ruby estaba de rodillas, visiblemente agotada, lavando con cepillo el piso

El chico reaccionó, y fue corriendo a tomarla por un brazo, ayudando a levantarla. La chica de cabellos rojizos se dejó, impulsada por la vergüenza, y el deseo de abrazar a Regina, que permanecía en la entrada

\- ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – notó que ella se tambaleaba

\- ¡Si! – miró a Regina con intensidad – Me encuentro bien…

Por fin pudo reaccionar, y se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola. Aún estaba aferrada a su novia, cuando abrió los ojos, y observó al chico, retirarse, para darles espacio; siempre pendiente de ellas

\- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? – necesitaba saber por qué estaba en ese estado

\- Tu madre, me ha puesto duras tareas, una tras otra – se acomodaba el delantal – Cual cenicienta, he limpiado todos los pisos arrodillada, con agua, jabón y cepillo… De último, me ha dejado para que haga lo mismo con las caballerizas, y el almacén

\- ¡Eso es absurdo! – exclamó la morena, encolerizada

\- ¡Lo es! – afirmó el joven – Venga señorita Ruby… Disculpe que la llame por su nombre… Siéntese aquí – le acercó un banquillo

\- ¡Gracias! – lo miró extrañada

\- Ah… Ruby… Él es… Es… Graham – estaba cortada. Ruby ya la había pasado bastante mal por su culpa, como para agregar más drama al asunto – Es un amigo de Nueva York, que tiene su casa de verano cerca de aquí cerca – Vio cómo él le extendía la mano a la chica – Y ella es Ruby, mi mejor amiga de la infancia…

\- Mucho gusto Ruby, soy Graham Humbert – seguía con la mano extendida.

Ruby alternaba miradas entre el chico y su chica. A él, lo veía por inercia, de forma incrédula. En cambio, las miradas a Regina, exigían una explicación

\- ¡Encantada! – dijo, levantándose de golpe, mientras le daba la mano – Cualquier amigo de Regina, es amigo mío – le dedicó una gran sonrisa – Y, si me disculpan… Voy a decirle a la señora que ya terminé por hoy – Salió acelerada, casi atropellando a Regina.

La morena no podía creer su mala suerte. Allí estaba ella, tratando de ser cortés, y sufriendo por las torturas que, la chica, había recibido de su madre

\- Lo siento Regina… ¡Mejor te dejo sola! – el joven se retiró, rumbo a su caballo – Si me necesitas… Sabes dónde encontrarme. Gracias por el recorrido.

Apenas si se volteó, para verlo marcharse. Él no tenía la culpa de todo aquello, y realmente se había comportado como todo un caballero, inclusive con Ruby

\- ¡Graham! – se dio la vuelta, y corrió hacia él – Disculpa… Es sólo que… – lo miró con esos hermosos ojos castaños – ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

\- ¡Claro! – se regresó, sonriéndole – Lo que sea Regina…

\- Pues… – bajó la vista – Ruby es mi amiga, a la que esperaba en aquel claro

\- Pues lo supuse – afirmó – Así que ya no es secreto – le dedicó un guiño

\- No – sonrió apenada – Lo que sucede es, que mi madre tiene este ridículo concepto, sobre que no podemos ser amigos de la servidumbre y toda la cosa – cortó para mirarlo, fijamente a los ojos – Y pues, si tú tienes algún problema con esto… Yo…

\- ¡Para nada! – la interrumpió, tomándola de las manos – Creo que es una concepción anticuada, y estúpida… Y por lo que veo, la hace trabajar de manera exagerada, con tal de que no comparta contigo… ¿Es eso?

Ella estaba asombrada. No creía que Graham fuese esa clase de chico. Recordar a Robin, y comparar a Humbert con éste, era un insulto para el nuevo amigo de Regina.

\- Si… Y eso me enerva – se reflejó la rabia en su mirada

\- ¿Y por qué la chica se molestó contigo? – estaba preocupado – Eso no tiene sentido. Tú no mandas sobre las acciones de tu madre…

\- Es sólo que… Es que… – no sabía qué decir. Dudaba en contarle su verdad – Debe haber pensado que no la busqué antes, por andar coqueteando contigo – mintió, en parte – Mientras, ella era víctima de mi madre, sin nadie que la defendiese…

\- ¡Oh! – Soltó una media sonrisa tímida – Así que, la culpa es de ambos… Porque yo sí estaba coqueteando contigo… – ahora le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

En ese instante salió a escena Cora, con Henry y los padres de Graham, que ya los venían observando dialogar, muy cerca el uno del otro. Así mismo, Ruby, los contemplaba desde el ventanal de la cocina, que daba a la caballeriza.

Regina notó la mirada penetrante de Ruby, justo antes de escuchar la voz de su madre, saludarlos tan hipócritamente.

La morena tuvo que fingir, y hacer lo propio, para que su madre no notara el malestar. Mientras más rápido creyera en su relación amistosa con Graham, más rápido dejaría en paz a Ruby, impidiéndole torturarla. Se retiraron de los mayores, y se dirigieron a las caballerizas, a terminar de poner a salvo a Amarok y a Rocinante.

El resto del día transcurrió con la visita de los Humbert, sin mayor novedad. Ruby no se veía por ninguna parte. Trató de prestar especial atención en Graham, para lograr ocupar su mente, y olvidarse, aunque fuese por unos segundos, de su enamorada.

\- ¡Fue un placer Regina! – acotó el joven – Me encantó pasar el día contigo – besó su mano, ante la mirada de los padres

\- A mí también me encantó Graham – se sonrojó, pero de la vergüenza que sentía, de que Ruby pudiese presenciar aquello – Vuelve cuando quieras…

En sonido del carraspeo de Cora, interrumpió el discurso de la joven morena

\- ¿No se te olvida algo, Regina? – insinuó, haciéndose la disimulada.

Regina la miraba, inexpresiva, tratando de hacerle pasar trabajo a su progenitora

\- Niña – murmuró entre dientes – No seas mal educada… – ahora volvía, con su sonrisa más hipócrita – ¿Se te olvida tu cumpleaños? – la taladraba con la mirada

\- ¡Ah!... Sí, sí, claro… Mi fiesta de cumpleaños – sonrió, con la misma tónica que su madre – Será la semana entrante, y pues, me gustaría que nos acompañaran, todos… Es decir, tú y tus padres…

\- ¡Encantados Regina! – respondió la familia.

Esa noche, no supo nada más de Ruby. Ni esa, ni los días restantes hasta su cumpleaños. La chica parecía estarla evitando; amén de querer evadir las múltiples tareas titánicas, que su madre le encomendaría hacer, si las viera juntas.

 **-xXx-**

Sarah ya tenía un par de días allí, y la morena no le había prestado la atención que se suponía. No había podido contarle lo de Ruby, ni hacer que la conociera. Pasaban las mañanas tonteando con Graham y su primo Neal. Esa en particular, la mañana del cumpleaños de la chica, se fueron a nadar al pozo, que tanto les gustaba

\- Oye… – le hablaba, para sacarla de su letargo – ¿Son lindos no?... ¡Ey! ¡Regina!

\- Si… Si, lo son – respondió, en automático

\- ¡Pero qué simpática estás! De haber sabido que estarías así de amargada, me quedaba en la ciudad – le reprochó la rubia

\- ¡Lo siento Sarah! – la tomó por el brazo – Disculpa… Pero la situación con mi madre no está nada fácil

\- Pero… Si yo la he visto muy contenta… No entiendo – estaba perdida en el tema

\- Es una larga historia que debo contarte, pero por los momentos, aquí no puedo hacerlo – le confió

\- ¿Es por Graham? – se adelantó – Porque, de una vez te digo que… El chico es un bombón, un ángel – le murmuró – No sé por qué tienes que ser tan quisquillosa…

La morena la observaba en silencio, con cara de circunstancia

\- ¡Por Dios Regina! – se molestó – Deja de mirarme así, que me estás asustando – Miró a los chicos, que jugaban al "polo acuático", mientras ellas "tomaban" el poco sol que los árboles dejaban pasar – No me digas que él… Es un…

\- ¡No! – sabía por dónde venía su amiga – Para nada. En algo tienes razón. Ese chico es muy noble, y un caballero ante todo…

\- Pero… – le dedicó una sonrisa – Lo dicho… No mereces la suerte que tienes ha, ha, ha… "El gran absurdo" – reía con ímpetu – ¿Y a mí, que me tocó el primo?… Bueno, ni modo… – se quedó mirando a Neal, girando levemente la cabeza – Aunque, es cuchi… Como un pequeño cachorrito – hizo el gesto de medir el tamaño de un perro, con las manos

\- Sarah – la llamó con fatiga

\- ¡Qué! – sacudió su cabeza, y se concentró de nuevo en Regina – ¿Qué pasa?

\- Te cuento en la casa… – apuntó

\- ¡Ay Regina! – refunfuñó entre dientes – Qué mala maña esa, de dejarme con la intriga… Y seguro que, después, no me cuentas nada…

Se levantó, y se unió a los chicos, en la contienda acuática.

Suspiró. Se sentía miserable. Con los lentes de sol, disimulaba su mirada triste; mientras, fingía una pequeña sonrisa, atenta al juego de sus tres amigos.

De repente, la vio, parada en lo alto de la cascada. Allí estaba Ruby, observándola, detrás de un árbol en el margen opuesto.

Se levantó, y como pudo, aprovechó la distracción de los jóvenes para subir la cuesta, hasta la chica de sus sueños. Cuando llegó allí, Ruby no estaba.

Miró hacia todas las direcciones, y apenas pudo observarla alejarse entre los árboles. Al moverse, visualizó un paquete, envuelto en papel kraft, con una nota que decía:

 ** _"_** ** _Feliz cumpleaños princesa._**

 ** _Pronto serás una hermosa reina… Bueno, hermosa ya eres…"_**

La nota finalizaba con un corazón. Eso la hizo volver a la vida. No estaba precisamente contenta, pero podía respirar nuevamente, porque sabía que la chica continuaba amándola.

\- ¡Regina! ¡Regina! – la empezó a buscar Sarah, con la mirada, dejando de jugar con los chicos

\- ¡Aquí estoy! – se asomó, para verlos desde esa posición, ocultando el paquete

\- ¡Qué haces allí perturbada! – se rio y Neal la acompañó

\- ¿Pasa algo? – Graham buscaba salir del agua, para ayudar a la morena en lo que necesitara – ¿Te ayudo a bajar?

\- ¡Por favor! – disimulaba.

Ella podía bajar sola de allí. Tal cual estaba, podía correr y ganar la maratón de Nueva York, estableciendo un nuevo récord. Pero tenía que mantener su papel, para evitar mayores malos entendidos.

La noche llegó, y después de la cena, las chicas se retiraron a dormir. Cora y Henry, se quedaron en la mesa discutiendo los detalles de la fiesta, así como de lo bien que Regina y Graham se la llevaban.

Ya entrada la madrugada, Regina, que no podía conciliar el sueño, logró sacar el regalo de su escondite, y abrirlo con cuidado. Sarah dormía plácidamente a su cama.

Se dirigió hasta la ventana, y con la luz de la luna, se alumbró para observarlo. Era un libro de páginas beige, totalmente en blanco. La tapa era dura, y de aspecto envejecido. Tenía al relieve, el símbolo de "Wuivre" y del "Awen"; representaciones celtas referentes al amor y a lo opuesto.

Sólo tenía dos escritos a mano, y en tinta negra. Uno, era una dedicatoria muy simple, que culminaba informando que, ese libro, era propiedad de "La Reina Regina". Eso la hizo sonreír, y dejar escapar una lágrima.

El segundo escrito, era lo que parecía un hechizo. Por lo que pudo notar, lo había hecho Ruby para ella. Comenzó a leer:

 ** _"_** ** _Conjuro de Amor_**

 ** _1._** ** _Para éste conjuro, necesita ubicarse en el bosque, durante una noche de tormenta eléctrica._**

 ** _2._** ** _Debe estar descalza._**

 ** _3._** ** _Coloque el libro sobre una piedra, o altar._**

 ** _4._** ** _Tome en su mano izquierda un objeto, que contenga alguna historia familiar._**

 ** _5._** ** _Empuñe en la mano derecha, una daga de plata, señalando al cielo._**

 ** _Con los brazos en alto, repita de dos a tres veces el siguiente conjuro:_**

 ** _Guardados en la noche están,_**

 ** _Los rayos contienen sus almas,_**

 ** _Las almas de los que en mí habitarán._**

 ** _Escuchen, oh perseguidos_**

 ** _En la noche de tormenta_**

 ** _Desdoblen éste alma miserable_**

 ** _Y llénenla de gloria._**

 ** _Entréguenme con este conjuro_**

 ** _El poder de encantarlos._**

 ** _Entréguenme con este conjuro_**

 ** _Al amor que necesito._**

 ** _En mí, por mí, para mí…_**

 ** _Permíteme ser, y ser en paz_**

 ** _Permíteme amar y ser amada,_**

 ** _O impídeme sentir dolor alguno._**

 ** _¡Oh Völva!_**

 ** _Te pido me lo entregues_**

 ** _Te suplico me lo concedas_**

 ** _Nota: Repetir un máximo de tres veces la acción, si no se manifiesta a la primera"_**

\- Si no se manifiesta ¿qué? – preguntó Sarah, somnolienta

\- ¡Rayos! – cerró el libro de golpe, brincado de su asiento – ¡Qué demonios! – bajó el volumen – Me asustaste Sarah…

\- ¡Pero qué lindo! – se colocó en la cama, sentada, cruzando las piernas. Hizo lo mismo con sus brazos – Yo durmiendo, tranquilamente, y tú me despiertas con tus murmullos…

\- ¡Vale! – se levantó de la silla – No fue mi intención… Vuelve a dormir anda

\- ¿Por qué lees esas estupideces? – le inquirió, divertida – Sí que eres muy rara… ¿Quién querría alzar un objeto metálico en el bosque, durante una tormenta eléctrica?... Lo dicho, estás demente… Pero así te quiero – Se levantó para abrazarla, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Pues sí, Sarah tenía razón. Era una locura aquella práctica. Pero en realidad, a ella sólo le daban curiosidad los hechizos, no lo rituales.

Se dirigieron a la cama. En ese instante, el sonido de unas pequeñas piedras, tocando en la ventana de Regina, las hicieron estremecer

\- ¿Quién será? – dijo la rubia, escondiéndose detrás de la morena

\- ¡No lo sé! – su corazón se aceleraba en la idea de que fuese Ruby, invitándola a salir.

Se acercó, y se asomó con acautela. Lo único que pudo observar, fue la silueta de su amada, desaparecer en el sendero hacia el bosque, mientras volteaba a mirar, cada tanto, la ventana de Regina.

La noche estaba tan despejada, y la luna tan imponente en lo alto, que no necesitaba linterna; por lo menos no para caminar por el descampado.

\- ¡Ahora vuelvo! – Indicó la morena, colocándose un nono, la bata, y los zapatos deportivos

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Sarah mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos – ¿Para a dónde?... ¡¿Cómo?!

\- Shiiii… Escúchame – la tomó por el rostro, con ambas manos – Mírame. Necesito que me cubras, ¿sí? – la vio asentir – Nadie puede saber que salí de la habitación… ¿Correcto?

\- ¿Pero qué…? – estaba completamente confundida

\- Sarah – la interrumpió – Mi madre no puede saberlo… ¿Entiendes? – la vio asentir nuevamente – Te prometo, por lo más sagrado, que te lo contaré todo en lo que vuelva… No me demoraré tanto… Espero…

\- Pero… – la mirada de la morena, la hizo callar nuevamente – Bueno, corre… Que no quiero esperar para saber qué demonios pasa contigo

\- ¡Gracias! – la besó en la mejilla – Cierra con llave la puerta – le indicó, mientras salía con increíble habilidad por la ventana de su cuarto.

Siguió a la chica, hasta donde creyó que se encontraba. Efectivamente, allí estaba, en el pozo, a mitad de una noche de verano, con la luna llena y las cálidas aguas, bañando su cuerpo desnudo

\- ¿No te parece que la Luna tiene magia? – preguntó sin más

\- ¡Si! – afirmó – mucha…

Regina estaba paralizada, contemplándola así, cual mentida ilusión nocturna

\- ¿No piensas venir? – se volteó a mirarla, mientras sonreía

\- ¡Si! – comenzó a desnudarse, y procedió a hacerle compañía.

Juntaron sus cuerpos en medio del agua. Juró que podía sentir el agitado latir de su corazón, por todo el cuerpo. No sentía ni pizca de frío. La adrenalina corría por todo su ser.

\- Discúlpame Ruby, yo… – sintió el dedo de Ruby, frenar sus palabras, sobre los labios

\- Shiii… Calla… Entiendo todo. Lo que ha pasado, lo que haces y por qué lo haces – acarició su boca, mientras la observaba – Te amo Regina, siempre te he amado…

\- Y yo a ti Ruby, también te amo – se apresuró a confesar

\- ¡Lo sé! – pegó su frente a la de la morena – ¿Te gustó tu regalo?

\- ¡Me encantó! – Aseguró, dichosa

\- Lo encontré hace un par de días – la tomó por la cintura – Y sé que es una mezcla rara… Pero, me pareció graciosa – rieron juntas.

El silencio de la noche, y la intensidad de sus miradas, las arropó en un poderoso beso, que las hizo olvidarse de todo

\- ¡Te necesito Regina! – Ruby, la acariciaba, pidiéndole permiso para tocarla

\- ¡Tómame! – la besó con intensidad.

Fue así como Regina y Ruby hicieron el amor. Por primera vez para la casta morena, ayudada de la experimentada chica dos años mayor. No fue algo lujurioso, fue dulcemente apasionado. La morena le correspondió a su maestra, imitando cada cosa que ella le había hecho.

Ruby no profanó su cuerpo. Lo amaba y lo respetaba demasiado para eso. Sabía que era la primera vez de Regina, y quería hacerla especial, no traumática. Lo más intenso, lo dejarían para después.

\- Me tengo que ir… – comentó Regina, viendo cómo la luna no se encontraba ya en su punto más alto

\- ¡Lo sé! – estaban recostadas en la orilla, envueltas en una manta, que había llevado – Haz el conjuro Regina – La veía levantarse, y comenzar a vestirse

\- ¿Qué? – estaba apresurada. Quería quedarse, pero eso sería demasiado arriesgado

\- Hazlo… Piensa en mí, y estaremos juntas. Nadie podrá separarnos – Hablaba con total convencimiento.

Regina estaba conmovida, por el amor y la inocencia que aún desbordaba Ruby, sólo por ella. Tallaron sus iniciales en el árbol más cercano, distintivo del lugar, y se marcharon, por diferentes caminos.

La morena tuvo éxito, y logró colarse en su habitación, sin ser vista. En ese momento, ni Sarah notó que había llegado. Cerró los ojos, aún eufórica por lo que había vivido, y cuando pudo, se durmió.

Al día siguiente, despertó mucho después que su amiga. Ésta, estaba absorta en un libro, sentada en un cómodo y enorme puff color rosa.

\- ¡Hasta que te dignas, mi reina! – exclamó la rubia, mirándola de reojo

\- ¡Buen día Sarah! – no podía estar más feliz

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué horas llegaste? – cerró el libro de golpe, y se giró para mirarla de frente

\- ¡Sarah! – dio un brinco, salió de la cama. Se dirigió a donde su amiga, tirándosele encima

\- ¡Ay! ¡Que me aplastas Regina! – hacía sonidos característicos, de que le faltaba el aire

\- ¡Tengo que contarte! – se levantó emocionada

\- ¡Si, tienes qué! – se cruzó de brazos

\- ¡Sí, lo haré! – aseguró – Pero antes, tienes que prometerme que te vas a calmar, y que guardarás el secreto, opines lo que opines…

\- Regina… Me estás asustando – la veía con temor y recelo – ¿Sucede algo malo?

\- ¡Para nada! – se sentó en la alfombra, frente a ella, cruzando las piernas – Bueno… Eso depende de lo que tú consideres "algo malo" – hizo comillas con las manos

\- ¡Anda! – le golpeó el brazo izquierdo, empujándola hacia la derecha – Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea… Eres mi amiga, como mi hermana… Claro que guardo el secreto… ¿O no lo he hecho antes?

\- ¡Si! – asintió, tratando de serenar su felicidad. Buscando cómo empezar – El asunto, es algo complicado… Pero quiero que sepas, que todo ha pasado muy rápido… Por eso no pude hablarlo antes contigo…

\- ¡Habla! – se desesperaba.

Esa mañana, a las dos se les quitaron las ganas de desayunar. De hecho, cuando Marian vino a ofrecerles algo, la corrieron, sin abrir la puerta siquiera. Sarah, supo toda la historia completa, con pelos y señales. Desde la vez que jugaban a revivir lagartijas, hasta su encuentro sexual de hacía unas horas.

Varias veces Regina tuvo que parar, darle agua a Sarah, que permanecía atónita, con ojos y boca abiertos como platos. Debió repetir otro tanto de veces lo mismo, ya que la chica la interpelaba en cada punto.

\- Me dejas fría Regina – la rubia estaba como en un trance – ¿Quién iba a creer que esto sería así, para ti?

\- No es una elección, simplemente – Aseguró, defendiendo su punto – No es algo que se elige… Sólo pasó… ¡Y me hace muy feliz!

\- Pues… – dijo Sarah, después de unos segundos de silencio – Si ella es la que te hace feliz… ¡Quién soy yo para interponerme! – le dedicó un giño, y una enorme sonrisa – Por lo menos la chica es guapa…

\- ¡Ahhhh! – saltó a su cuello, para abrazarla – Eres la mejor amiga del mundo – volvió a gritar.

Salieron del cuarto, para la hora del almuerzo. Su madre parecía estar distraída, con los preparativos de la fiesta de cumpleaños, que se realizaría esa misma noche. Estaba distante, y casi no la miraba; salvo cuando le iba a dar alguna indicación sobre la fiesta

\- Sarah, Regina… – les anunciaba – A las cuatro llegará el estilista y el maquillador. Y los trajes que se pondrán, ya los tengo. Deben probárselos, por si hay que hacer algún arreglo de última hora

\- Gracias Madre – le respondió

\- Gracias, señora Mills – agregó la rubia

\- No tienes qué agradecerme niña – le dedicó una extraña sonrisa – Y puedes llamarme señora Cora.

La chica correspondió al gesto asintiendo. Entonces, Regina notó que, en definitiva, su madre la estaba ignorando, y estaba molesta. No le reclamaba, por la cercanía de la fiesta; eso era evidente.

¿Podría ser casualidad? ¿Una molestia cualquiera? O ¿sería posible que su madre la hubiese descubierto?

Decidió concentrarse en la actitud de su padre. Si algo sucedía, por pequeño que fuera, lo vería en su mirada. Obviamente su madre no la pondría en evidencia, pero se inventaría algún tema, para manipular a su marido.

Lo que observó en aquel hombre la espantó. Le heló la sangre. Su padre tenía la cara, como si le hubiesen dado la peor de las noticias. La mayor de las sorpresas: también la estaba ignorando.

\- Padre… ¿Te sientes bien? – tenía que preguntar. Se sentía nerviosa

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – saltó la mujer mayor – Él se siente de maravilla… ¿no es cierto Henry?

\- ¡Si! ¡Por supuesto! – dijo, sonriendo de forma escueta, y falsa – Estoy perfectamente…

Definitivamente, algo malo sucedía. No sabía si tenía que ver con ella, pero eso creía. Su padre no parecía estar molesto, o decepcionado. En su mirada esquiva, sólo percibía pesadumbre.

Trató de disimular, pero se le hizo muy difícil. También quería ver a Ruby. Lo deseaba con el alma; pero la chica no se veía por ninguna parte. Trató de averiguar, de forma disimulada, con las chicas del servicio. Una alcanzó a decirle, que la joven, había salido temprano a buscar unas cosas, pero no supieron precisarle.

Para las seis de la tarde, ya estaba maquillada y peinada. Su madre las había confinado a la habitación, y, junto con la rubia y la costurera, daban los últimos toques a sus vestidos

\- Parece que tu madre va a hacer una fiesta grande… ¿No te parece demasiado? – comentó la rubia, que estaba parada sobre un pequeño cajón, mientras le tomaban el ruedo – Digo, no es que me importe… El vestido es hermoso – se veía en el espejo de pie

\- ¡Si! – afirmó, de mala gana, regresando de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Sí qué Regina? Yujuuu… – notaba que la morena estaba preocupada – ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- ¡Si! – le hizo un gesto con los ojos, indicando que no podían hablar frente a la mujer – Es excesivo, pero ella estará contenta… Y Graham vendrá, que es lo importante – le dedicó un guiño.

Una vez solas, compartieron sus inquietudes. Sarah también percibía el ambiente enrarecido de la casa, sobre todo, el aspecto de aflicción del padre. Trataba de consolar a la morena, diciéndole que no era nada, que tal vez era su madre la que lo tenía agobiado, con tanto preparativo.

No consiguió ver a Ruby en todo el día. Cuando podía salir del cuarto, siempre era abordada por su madre con algún detalle.

Al fin llegó la hora de la fiesta. Hacía una que los invitados comenzaron a llegar. A Sarah se le permitía bajar, y cada tanto le daba reportes de la zona de guerra. Nadie había visto a Ruby. Era muy extraño. La chica y ella se habían reconciliado, y no entendía por qué no la buscaba.

Una idea se instaló en su mente, y la hizo estremecerse. Algo le había pasado a Ruby, algo malo. Y esa situación, tenía que ver con la actitud de sus padres.

Por fin llegó el momento, en el que Regina debía presentarse ante sus invitados. Casi una hora después, de que la mayoría hubiese asistido. Según su madre, la anfitriona debía hacerse esperar.

Descendió cual princesa por las escaleras, próxima a convertirse en Reina. Su vestido, de color marfil y rosa pálido, la hacían ver angelical. Destacaban sus curvas de adolescente dotada, y le daban ese aire entre tierno y seductor.

Repasó el salón con la vista. Todos estaban. Todos, menos Ruby. Le costó disimular la sonrisa, el nerviosismo, y las ganas de llorar.

Su padre la tomó de la mano. Parecía ligeramente menos afligido. Seguramente, había sido obligado a disimular. Su madre estaba hecha una pascua, y se movía ligeramente de un lado a otro, deseosa de que terminara de bajar.

Ubicó con la mirada a Sarah, que estaba cerca de la escalera, con Graham y Neal. Se dirigió hasta ellos, pero Cora le salió al paso, interponiéndose en su destino

\- Regina… ¿Recuerdas al señor Leopold? – vio cómo su padre se quedaba rezagado, y buscaba algo de beber

\- ¡Sí! – le hizo un gesto de familiaridad – Lo recuerdo… ¿Cómo ha estado? – preguntó cortésmente

\- Muy bien Regina, gracias… ¡Feliz cumpleaños – le sonrió, de una forma muy extraña – Te has convertido en una hermosa mujer…

\- Gracias – se sintió avergonzada

\- Lo es Leopold, lo es – dijo con orgullo fingido

\- ¿Y cuando llegó? – trató de ser cortés

\- Desde ayer en la noche… Llegué aquí, a la casa de tus padres, que gentilmente me hospedaron. Le decía a tu madre que, desde que mi difunta esposa Eva murió, que Dios la tenga en su gloria… No había asistido más a las fiestas de nuestros amigos – se veía que prestaba mucha atención a la morena – Y he descuidado a mis amistades… Es no debe ser…

\- ¡No! – dijo por cortesía, distraída, buscando con la mirada a Sarah, para que la salvara.

Los mayores lo percibieron, y se notó la incomodidad de Cora ante el desaire de Regina. Graham se acercó, cortésmente, y saludó a los presentes

\- Señora Mills, está usted hermosa – le besó la mano

\- Gracias chico – le sonrió, de una forma particular. Estaba entre alagada, obviamente, e incómoda – La fiesta es espléndida, y Regina… ¡Parece un ángel! – miró a la morena, con dulzura

\- ¡Gracias Graham! – logró ruborizarse. Notó la mirada de aquel hombre sobre ella, y terminó por sentirse asqueada

\- ¿Podemos bailar? – le preguntó a la chica

\- Regina… Se va a hacer el brindis – la tomó del brazo, y le sonrió de manera forzada al chico – Joven… – llamó a un mesonero, al cual Leopold le quitó tres copas de champagne, dándole una a cada mujer – Señoras y señores…

Buscó la atención de la multitud, cerciorándose en el proceso, de que todos tuviesen un trago para brindar, de preferencia con champagne.

Le hizo señas a su marido para que se acercara, y así lo hizo. Su padre parecía haber perdido la hombría, casi por completo

\- Su atención por favor… – hizo un sonido con la copa.

Sus amigos se acercaron. Leopold se ubicó a su lado, y sus padres al otro. Notó la mirada de admiración de Graham. Se veía guapísimo y elegante. Su sonrisa logró calmarla ligeramente

\- Si no me sigues la corriente… – le murmuró al oído, entre dientes, fingiendo sonreír ampliamente – Te juro que el bofetón que te di en el carro, te va a parecer la gloria, comparado con lo que tengo para ti

\- ¡Madre! – volteó a mirarla, atónita, con los ojos abiertos como platos – ¿Qué…? – sintió cómo le apretaba la mano, y lo entendió.

Regina volvió a sonreír, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas. Cualquiera que no la conociera, diría que estaba feliz, realmente feliz y conmovida

\- Nos da gusto recibirlos aquí, en la casa de campo Mills, para celebrar dos buenas noticias… – Hablaba con soltura, y ese aire de superioridad. Su amabilidad, ante un ojo crítico, era sobreactuada – Una, la más importante si me permiten decirlo, es celebrar el cumpleaños número diecisiete de nuestra amadísima hija Regina, para la que pido un fuerte aplauso… – la señaló con la mano que tenía libre, mientras con la otra, apretaba la de la morena.

Regina sonrió, como nunca. Lo hacía, llevada por el pánico y la confusión que sentía. Creía que iba a desfallecer, incapaz de saber qué le deparaba su sádica madre. Asentía, y sonreía. Trató de mirar a Sarah, pero ésta se acomodaba el vestido. Notó que Graham, no desviaba su mirada de ella. La veía con adoración

\- Gracias… Gracias – continuó Cora – Mi esposo Henry, al que no le gusta esto de los discursos – bromeó. Se escucharon murmullos de risas – Y yo, claro está, les agradecemos que se hayan permitido celebrar con nosotros, tan importante aniversario; el de nuestra amadísima hija Regina... Para nadie es un secreto que es una chica excepcional – ahora la miraba, metida en su personaje de buena madre, orgullosa de su cachorra – La mejor, que padre alguno pueda pedir… Bueno, como muchas de las jovencitas presentes – vio a Sarah, y a un par más.

Las personas se notaban encantadas, y muy al día con los comentarios de su madre. Todos parecían cómplices de los falsos halagos de Cora. Todos, a excepción de Sarah, Neal y Graham. Eso llamó poderosamente su atención, y sin dejar de sonreír, sintió cómo las fuerzas la iban abandonando

\- La otra noticia… – hizo una pausa – Ay, disculpen, es que me embarga la emoción… – fingió secar una incipiente lágrima en su ojo derecho – Es, precisamente, el hecho de que nuestra Regina ya no es una niña… Es una hermosa mujer joven, que merece a un gran hombre a su lado, que la haga florecer como lo que es, una Reina – la miraba con ese brillo perverso en los ojos – Esa buena nueva, no es más que el anuncio formal, del compromiso de Regina…

Su corazón se detuvo. No pudo disimular su impresión. Miró por instinto a Graham, y notó que estaba tan sorprendido como ella. Sarah otro tanto. El resto de las personas, parecían familiarizadas con el tema. Algunos tristes, los de la "servidumbre", los demás invitados, falsamente alegres.

\- Si, cómo lo oyen. Regina contraerá matrimonio pronto, con un hombre excepcional. Pilar de nuestra sociedad, y un ejemplo a seguir: El doctor Leopold White – lo señaló.

Aquel hombre sonreía con aires de grandeza. Como saboreando ya, a la presa que se comería en la cena. Era su dueño, sin serlo aún; eso era seguro. Se adelantó un paso, y agradeció con la mirada a los presentes.

Cora volvió a apretar su mano, y la empujó ligeramente, para que quedase al lado de aquel hombre

\- Quita esa cara, o la pagarás caro – le advirtió en un murmullo – Tú, y tu amiguita…

Era evidente que no se refería a Sarah. Su madre lo sabía, lo sabía todo. Tal vez todo el tiempo, y sólo le dio la oportunidad de que "recapacitara". Algunas de esas ideas retorcidas, llegaron como relámpagos, ocasionando un remolino en su cabeza.

Su cara de shock no la ayudaba. Miró a Sarah y a Graham, que permanecían inmóviles, uno al lado del otro. Recordó a Ruby. Su olor, su cabello largo de visos rojos. Respiró profundo, y sonrió como nunca. Una lágrima se escapó de sus hermosos ojos. Estaba perdida.

 **oOo**

 **Buenas chicas…**

 **Aquí está el segundo capítulo de ésta nueva historia. La tengo en mi cabeza, y no consigo concentrarme en otra cosa (por ejemplo, en mis otras dos historias).**

 **Sé que aún no ven el EQ y el SQ, pero es que hay que darle un poco de chance al asunto… Un capítulo más y listo.**

 **Kykyo-chan: Qué bien que te encantó. Gracias por tu apoyo**

 **: Espero que te siga gustando. Espero hacerla más interesante, cada vez.**

 **: Me alegra que te guste. Es el primer amor, y sabes lo que dices – Nunca se olvida… Vamos a ver qué les depara el destino.**

 **Gracias a todas las seguidoras, por darle una oportunidad a ésta historia.**

 **Por favor… Déjenme sus comentarios, y díganme qué les parece la historia… Les prometo tratar de emocionarlas y sorprenderlas… Y como es costumbre en mis historias… Mucho misterio, pasión, suspenso, romance y drama.**

 **No me abandonen…**


End file.
